


World discription

by Friendly_booper



Series: Onyxstar; Demention 8 [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper
Summary: How the world of Onyxstar works





	1. Building Onyxstar

Castle

Twelve narrow, round towers dominate the sky line of this massive castle and are connected by large, heavy walls made of grey stone. Wide windows are scattered generously around the walls in seeminly perfect symmetry, along with symmetric crenelations for archers and artillery. A huge gate with massive wooden doors, a draw bridge and hot oil pots offers a safe home to all those in need in these cold mountains and it's the only way in, if you can make it that is. Lush fields of crops surround the castle walls and provides the inhabitants with food all year round. This castle has clearly been around for at least a thousand years, but it doesn't seem like it will collapse any time soon. World discription by vampkatlex/Jami Kittyeh in another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets. The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own. The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours. Mars: inhabited by a unknown species, information provided shows no sign of threat but further research is necessary to inhabit the planet. Venus: Mostly overrun by Brutes. Within the planets no one or nothing is allowed on said planet without approval of the overloard Prucronyx. The species is known as the Galgagric. Thin, and long they travel on the backs of Bunagar (Large insect types) On this planet the air is thin. Jupiter: Mostly animal like specimen roam this planet. with knowledge there seems to be a hefty supply of food. Onyxstar: Athynst forest. First of all Alex is from another dimension so our rules and social aspects are different from ours, first Onxy star is as big as earth same mass same climates, but unlike earth the whole planet is organized by multiple people who work together, Alexs time zone is socially medieval, but has no views of gender, so a king, queen or both of either could rule the mass, and since the only religion is that of taking care of the planet and its people there are no rules from separating the mass to gender or species, meaning a tiger anthropoid (animal humanoid) Could be married or even own a sheep animoid (animal who can turn into an athropod but is either unwilling or possibly cant) in a fashion of a farmer of our earth would a sheep of our earth the difference between them and us, they are all aliens to us (consider watching Ben ten when he turns into the tiger study that tiger and that's what guys are but of all animal and human types) youd think the world would be chaotic whats to stop the tiger from eating his/her sheep, again, they are neither human nor animal, but both like us can control themselves now, yes, there are non-existing animals and some half breed humans, for example harpy, mermaid, lamia, there are an unlimited number of possibilities of animal-human, animal-animal, even some human-human. It is a world where everyone can coexist peacefully, killing for sport or fun is highly illegal, there are places that do have ways to hunt while still following that so that one party can hunt, but must bring back the carcass either for themselves or someone else who might not be able to hunt but eats meat. They do have the technology, but prefer nature overall. Anything else I can add to this? - Suggest adding the way's of life. "Jobs? Rules, Life expectensy, breeding, etc" Currently working on laws. Version 1 of how it started: A piece of that was loose and broke off and changed over time to survive Its kinda a second moon for earth I was thinking the sun would be in a different direction so when the rock hit the pieces wouldn't fly into the sun Both animals and humans Not like earth they either where put there or evolved. OK I was thinking about modern day earth but how about around the 1700s. Question?- So when its possible for a tiger anthro to either many and enslave a sheep anthro, this means the strongest rules? technically yes but they have an agreement sort of mix zootopia and two kinds and lion king (best known reference to behaviors and behavior diffrences, forests are more whos ever the Alpha gets to deal the rules sometimes there strict sometimes there not Alexs land for example is more of a ecosystem where everyone benefits without doing to much harm (ie eating dead bodys it fish instead of live pray) but has a holiday hunt of sorts where carnivores can kill a surtent amount of pray animals to keep it balanced (mostly aimed for older adults with no young kids but if that happens the pred has to make sure that kids taken care of but unharmed) And natural carnivores and omnivores are still that and are still allowed to eat meat? yes mostly fish or pasted away due to them believing itll inhance there uh bladder for nature I wonder how laws and equality rights work in such a society. How do they differentiate between a sheep who doesnt want to be anthro, a sheep who has the mind of an anthro but cant change their appearance and a normal sheep (livestock). a sheep anthro who just prefers sheep-form for whatever reasons on one level with who join the anthros or livestock? since most of them have that ability growing up unless rased as cattle so not given the chance, but still able to communicate if they have a brighter mind (something within there DNA allows them all to learn any language as long as they have the mindset to do so even normal cattle has the ability they just dont use or learn it). Appearance over mind? (could go even further into detail. Are there mutations and disabilities, maybe offsprings that are genetically anthro but cant shapeshift for a reason? generally this only happens when rased as livestock or inbreeding but when it does there a little less bright in surtent things (changing, talking, ect) Do they lose their human/anthro rights and are degraded to livestock? no even livestock has the right to want freedom there generally just rased as if death is natural so dont commonly fight it but they can many and have kids willingly but if unable to do so willingly they are generally fixed and marked as food so not to put them though the tedious responsibilities to clarify themselves as ready (generally theyve failed a simpler test of this already) How do human rights (in lack of a better word) work in such a society, similar to our own till I find my own set of rights what laws protect the weak, it depends on where they are in the forest Alex is the kindest to her people and hasnt had issues with people breaking her rules but there are punishments based on what you broke is it an ideal, crime-free world and how are those handled who break the laws generally yes no one yet broke Alexs laws mostly because of the way she was seem defending her territory of strangers no one seems to want her wrath How the world of Onyxstar worksbut if anyone breaks the laws she would stop them and depending of the issue deal out justly sometimes harshly if nessary What kind of crimes are possible in such a society? Alexs could rusk other territorys trying to avade and take over but generally her people are happy full and needing no real funds (trade, barter, sell, and buy like system anything can be used as long as it doesnt harm the world. Who is in charge, carnivores, omnivores, herbivores or a diverse group? a diversity How do half-humans like mermaids work? Are they actually partly humanoid lifeforms, or is DNA of different lifeforms compatible? both actually they have the ability to be humanoid, animal, alien, or a mix of any and all And also with Gods? Who has magical powers, only those once considered Gods? Yes, immortal with powers, or mortals with powers that differ from the norm mostly from being a desendent rarely a mortal with powers are born without ties to a god, goddesses, and/or a demigod. Do powers that are passed down to half-bloods come with a price? some do some dont element control is usually the easiest and rarely affects the mind and/or body nagitively in anyway, while on the other hand speed has different affects depending on how much and how its used. Being the horrible person I am, I wonder how sexuality works in such a world. Whats considered as erotic and desirable, how would a brothel look like? normal, poly and non-poly relationships are welcome and tend to accept both female, male, and binary brothels as long as its consental for all others usually if hidden or force can get you marked with a symbol and thrown out in any land (Universal sign of a cheat/rapist) Would Tiger-Dude with Sheep-Lady be okay when Sheep-Lady is in her sheep form? yes so long as shes not predominantly branded as food or he could be marked with the symbol I mentioned before (still working on what I want that symbol to be) liers arent thrown out unless a threat but are braided and although very rare and unusual (because traders are supposed to accept anything worth having, seeing, or doing as well as a colored polished stone much like our jems (very common but tedious to make the stone worth anything as no one can trade it before its polish) theft also has a brand is it really possible to reach a consensus on society and religion with so many different species involved? For Alexs no everyone likes her beliefs and how she rules (believes nature is meant to help and protect not to be destroyed and killed for needless means. To let them all have the same values? For Alex before she set her rules she took everything in (mostly everyone has the same beliefs very few people go against it and when they do most of the time everyone can come to a peaceful conclusion) Can a mermaid and Tiger-Dude and Sheep-Lady and Sheep-Kid who refuses to change into its anthro-form really have the same rights, duties and values? Yes although the kid a little less so with Alex since 16 is an adult in her world till then they dont have as much rights but can still have the same duties as an adult there values depend on the kid themselves regardless of species and upbringing How much will Norse mythology influence your mythology? Or will it just be that one name drop? name drop A planet where the forgotten Gods live sounds cool, do they come from all belief systems? Greek, Norse, maybe Russian folklore, nature spirits and so on? No theyll be there own system with probably similar duties and abilities as other believe systems. Do they have a society and rules of their own, do different Gods of Death, the Underground, or leading figures co-exist peacefully on a physical world or rather planes? they all exist pretty peaceful on the same planet but dead are on a different vail but can be seen and heard much like our ghosts but without the limits and confusion (so no poltergeist) And any tips for planet names, laws, and ecosystem and such, Is this the ordinary world setting for your hero, or the special world setting, or both? Tips for how onyxstar was made: Begin with the simpleist ideas. (Are we thinking gods? are we thinking nature? are we thinking specimen? are we thinking time demisions, or simply are we thinking that this all created itself like matter) Planet names: Jupiter - Ecronox Venus - Prucronyx Mars - Segothe' Earth - Forquade Saturn - Engowl/ Uranus - Nuqlee Mercury - Titanl Neptune - Dueclawk Sun - Sun Moon - Moon Onyxstar - Onyxstar Laws: Depends on atmosphere, from what I see Alex's land and home is based on utopia type sceneary. as such laws should be less violent and more understanding, to teach instead of punish. to train instead of torture. Law: Violence: If ever to hard yourself, another. Be weary of xoncequence. You Will be held infront of your peers and the world infront of you. Shamed with your face. Smearing a substance that shows your guilt and relieves you of your bad behavior helps to influence good for the future. Stealing: Results in cagement for 1day with a prompted Video showing the stages of negativity's nature causing criminal to stop their crude behavior. Lieing : results in isolation. Will automatically cause a reflex of emotion to trigger never wanting to again Eco System: Food is grown. Some food is prossess made, food changes color when prepared Setting: Both for your worldy hero and special world setting So far the biggest thing we need to know is, are we setting a story for the sceneary of the maps like how they look how they smell, sound, taste. Or are we setting a scene for the entire picture, "Species etc" Original story called: The world of Onyxstar In another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours. Mars. Venus. Jupiter. Onyxstar: Athynst forest First of all Alex is from another dimension so our rules and social aspects are different from ours, first Onxystar is as big as earth same mass same climates, but unlike earth the whole planet is organized by multiple people who work together, Alex's time zone is socially medieval, but has no views of gender, so a king, queen or both of either could rule the mass, and since the only religion is that of taking care of the planet and it's people there are no rules from separating the mass to gender or species, meaning a tiger anthropoid (animal humanoid) Could be married or even own a sheep animoid (animal who can turn into an athropod but is either unwilling or possibly can't) in a fashion of a farmer of our earth would a  
sheep of our earth the difference between them and us, they are all aliens to us (consider watching Ben ten when he turns into the tiger study that tiger and that's what these guys are but of all animal and human types) you'd think the world would be chaotic what's to stop the tiger from eating his/her sheep, again, they are neither human nor animal, but both like us can  
control themselves now, yes, there are non-existing animals and some half breed humans, for example harpy, mermaid, lamia, there are an unlimited number of possibilities of animal-human, animal-animal, even some human-human. It is a world where everyone can coexist peacefully, killing for sport or fun is highly illegal, there are places that do have ways to hunt  
while still following that so that one party can hunt, but must bring back the carcass either for themselves or someone else who might not be able to hunt but eats meat. They do have the technology, bit prefer nature overall Anything else I can add to this?  
Currently working on laws  
A piece of that was loose and broke off and changed over time to survive It's kinda a second moon for earth  
I was thinking the sun would be in a different direction so when the rock hit the pieces wouldn't fly into the sun  
Both animals and humans No like earth they either where put there or evolved OK I was thinking about modern day earth but how about around the 1700's  
Question! So when it's possible for a tiger anthro to either marry and enslave a sheep anthro, this means the strongest rules? technically yes but they have an agreement sort of mix zootopia and two kinds and lion king (best known reference to behaviors and behavior diffrences, forests are more who's ever the Alpha gets to deal the rules sometimes there strict sometimes there not Alex's land for example is more of an ecosystem where everyone benefits without doing to much harm (ie eating dead body's or fish instead of live pray) but has a holiday hunt of sorts where carnivores can kill a surtent amount of pray animals to keep it balanced (mostly aimed for older adults with no young kids but if that happens the pred has to make sure that kids taken care of but unharmed) And natural carni- and omnivores are still that and are still allowed to eat meat? yes mostly fish or pasted away due to them believing it'll inhance there uh bladder for  
I wonder how laws and equality rights work in such a society. How do they differentiate between a sheep who doesn't want to be anthro, a sheep who has the mind of an anthro but can't change their appearance and a normal sheep (livestock). Is a sheep anthro who just prefers sheep-form for whatever reasons on one level with those who join the anthros or livestock? since most of them have that ability growing up unless rased as cattle so not given the chance, but still able to communicate if they have a brighter mind (something within there DNA allows them all to learn any language as long as they have the mindset to do so even normal cattle has the ability they just don't use or  
learn it). Appearance over mind? (could go even further into detail. Are there mutations and disabilities, maybe offsprings that are genetically anthro but can't shapeshift for a reason? generally this only happens when rased as livestock or inbreeding but when it does there a little less bright in surtent things (changing, talking, ect) Do they lose their human/anthro  
rights and are degraded to livestock? no even livestock has the right to want freedom there generally just rased as if death is natural so don't commonly fight it but they can marry and have kids willingly but if unable to do so willingly they are generally fixed and marked as food so not to put them though the tedious  
responsibilities to clarify themselves as ready (generally they've failed a simpler test of this already)  
How do human rights (in lack of a better word) work in such a society, similar to our own till I find my own set of rights what laws protect the weak, it depends on where they are in the forest Alex is the kindest to her people and hasn't had issues with people breaking her rules but there are punishments based on what you broke is it an ideal, crime-free world and how are those handled who break the laws? generally yes no one yet broke Alex's laws mostly because of the way she was  
seem defending her territory of strangers no one seems to want her wrath but if anyone breaks the laws she would stop them and depending of the issue deal out justly sometimes harshly if nessary What kind of crimes are possible in such a society? Alex's could rusk other territorys trying to avade and take over but generally her people are happy full and needing no real funds (trade, barter, sell, and buy like system anything can be used as long as it doesn't harm the world Who is in charge, carnivores, omnivores, herbivores or a diverse group? a diversity How do half-humans like mermaids work? Are they actually partly humanoid lifeforms, or is DNA of different lifeforms compatible? both actually they have the ability to be humanoid, animal, alien, or a mix of any and all And also with Gods? Who has magical powers, only those once considered Gods? Yes, immortal with powers, or mortals with powers that differ from the norm mostly from being a desendent rarely a mortal with powers are born without ties to a god, goddesses, and/or a demigod. Do powers that are passed down to half-bloods come with a price? some do some don't element control is usually the easiest and rarely affects the mind and/or body nagitively in anyway, while on the other hand speed has different affects depending on how much and how it's used Being the horrible person I am, I wonder how sexuality works in such a world. What's considered as erotic and desirable, how would a brothel look like? normal, poly and non-poly relationships are welcome and tend to accept both female, male, and binary brothels as long as it's consental for all others usually if hidden or force can get you marked with a symbol and thrown out in any land (Universal sign of a cheat/rapist) Would Tiger-Dude with Sheep-Lady be okay when Sheep-Lady is in her sheep form? yes so long as she's not predominantly branded as food or he could be marked with the symbol I mentioned before (still working on what I want that symbol to be) liers aren't thrown out unless a threat but are braided and although very rare and unusual (because traders are supposed to accept anything worth having, seeing, or doing as well as a colored polished stone much like our jems (very common but tedious to make the stone worth anything as no one can trade it before it's polish) theft also has a brain is it really possible to reach a consensus on society and religion with so many different species involved? For Alex's no everyone likes her beliefs and how she rules (believes nature is meant to help and protect not to be destroyed and killed for needless means To let them all have the same values? For Alex before she set her rules she took everything in (mostly everyone has the same beliefs very few people go against it and when they do most of the time everyone can come to a peaceful conclusion) Can a mermaid and Tiger-Dude and Sheep-Lady and Sheep-Kid who refuses to change into its anthro-form really have the same rights, duties and values? Yes although the kid a little less so with Alex since 16 is adult in her world till then they don't have as much rights but can still have the same duties as an adult there values depend on the kid themselves regardless of species and upbringing How much will Norse mythology influence your mythology? Or will it just be that one name drop? name drop A planet where the forgotten Gods live sounds cool, do they come from all belief systems? Greek, Norse, maybe Russian folklore, nature spirits and so on? No they'll be there own system with probably similar duties and abilities as other believe systems. Do they have a society and rules of their own, do different Gods of Death, the Underground, or leading figures co-exist peacefully on a physical world or rather planes? they all exist pretty peaceful on the same planet but dead are on a different vail but can be seen and heard much like our ghosts but without the limits and confusion (so no poltergeist). I'm trying to think of a better how Onyxstar was made but not sure how any tips? And any tips for planet names, laws, and ecosystem and such World builder The Scriptorium - World Building Basic Worksheet - Science Fiction/Fantasy Fundamentals Story Title: World Name: Is it: Earth (Past/Present/Future) | | Earth, alternate history | | Earthlike | | Not Earthlike | | How is it the same as/different from Earth? Physical (size, gravity, atmosphere, weather, moon(s), sun, constellations, etc.) Historical (wars, myths, legends, political events, treaties, spaceflight, etc.) People What races inhabit the world? In what ratios? What is the population of: the world ________ the country ________ cities ________ towns ________ villages ________ What languages are spoken? Do the races have specific cultural and customary rituals? How important are they? What else is notable about the races? What other creatures inhabit the world? Any intelligent ones? Technology What level of technology exists on this world? Is is the same globally, or does it differ? Is it distributed by racial or economic factors? Does this impact on the story? Is there a technological aspect that has significant impact or importance in the story? Magic/Supernatural Is there magic or other supernatural in this world? More than one type? How does magic work? What are the limits of magic? What magic taboos exist? Geographical What are the major geographical features? What natural resources exist? How are they utilized? What are the seasons? What are the most common forms of transportation? Geopolitical Is world history important to the story? In what ways? What is the political system (or systems) of the various or relevant countries? How are relations between countries? Are any currently at war? Society What level of technology exists for weaponry? Does it vary in different parts of the world? Are there restrictions? What level of medicine exists? Who does the healing? What technology is involved? If magic exists, is there magical healing? What level of law enforcement exists? Is there a structured legal system? How is local trade carried out (money or barter)? What about trade between countries? What monetary systems exist? What range of education is available? What is the average level? What specialized education? What, if any, is the cultural significance of: Arts Entertainment Leisure activity Architecture Fashion/Dress What forms do they take? Religion How does religion exist in this world, if at all? Does it impact the story? Do different races have their own gods? What are they? Do technology/magic and religion co-exist peacefully, or are they in conflict? Time What calendar or other methods of measuring time are used? What are the major festivals or holidays? Comments/Notes/Story Relevance  The beginning of onyxstar The beginning of onyxstar It started with Etaos, the god of Beginnings. He was the one who came up with the idea. His wife, Euna, the goddess of Time, and others had mocked him. But one of his pantheon had stopped to listen. His name was Yogyn, god of Life. The two brain stormed for centuries on end, planning to create other forms of life on a planet they had created out of fun. It was made of onyx, with a rich crust, ready for life; and a molten core, perfect for keeping gravity on the odd planet working. Yogyn eventually asked and convinced Helton, the god of Light, to help the two schemers out in their project of creation. With Helton's help, they now had another planet to help with the process - a gas giant, a sun, a light source. It proved very useful. Helton's twin brother, Giant, god of Dark, was intrigued with what the trio was brewing. Thanks to his collaboration, the planet now had a day and night cycle. Giant's wife, Tyre, goddess of the Moon, provided a small moon to help give light during the night hours. During this time, Yogyn brewed up many animal species and subspecies - which Etaos helped bring into existence - to fill the landscapes he had finished after Giant and Tyre did their parts. Colorful birds, During this time, Yogyn brewed up many animal species and subspecies - which Etaos helped bring into existence - to fill the landscapes he had finished after Giant and Tyre did their parts. Colorful birds with brilliant crests that puffed up as a sign of danger; nocturnal predators with patterning that glowed at night to fit into the nighttime terrain; small rodents with thick furry coats that made claws hard to catch them. Everything had purpose and balance. Etaos and Yogyn were pleased with what they had accomplished. Amazed at their progress and success, Euna decided to apologize to her husband, noting that she had been wrong to judge him and mock his creativity. The newly inhabited planet gave the entire pantheon of hundreds something to watch when their own lives and existences had grown boring. For eons, the only things that lived in the two dimensions were the gods and the animals on that odd, yet beautiful onyx planet. Then Tyre piped up to Yogyn one day. She had approached him in the early hours, according to the light and dark cycle on the planet they had all co-created. 'What about a sentient species?' Tyre had suggested. Yogyn twisted and pulled at the end of his dark beard. He grunted in deliberation for a moment, thinking the matter over. 'Modeled after our own?' 'Yes,' came the goddess's short reply. 'I would have to think about it for a while. It would pose many challenges and could be messy,' he said finally. The red-headed female nodded in agreement. 'I understand fully.' And with that Tyre returned to her home, and tended to her husband and child. For the next seven decades, the planet and the animals flourished. And Yogyn brought Tyre's suggestion to Etaos and Euna. He took the time to describe what she had detailed in her idea, along with some examples of his own. The two eldest deities listened with great interest. They looked at each other and smiled when Yogyn had finished. 'We don't see the harm in trying,' Etaos announced. Yogyn smiled widely and with a swish of his beard, went to tell Tyre about the decision. Authors and coauthors Authors and coauthors Rob Beyer God and goddesses Bios for tboo Etaos, Looks like a butterfly, Female, Goddess of all Beginnings, and first ruler and queen of all gods and goddesses. Mylia, Looks like a mousecat, Female, Goddess of the Moon. Tyre, looks like a skunk, female, The goddess of Light. Yalon, Looks like a bullhorse, Male, God of all Life. Helton, Looks like a human with three eyes, Male, God of Time, Giant, Looks like a fox, Male, God of Dark, Name: Etaos Species: Age: Immortal and unknown Gender: female Power: Goddess of all Beginnings, and first ruler and queen of all gods and goddesses. Companion: Unknown atm Relatives: unknown at the moment Looks: Living place: The 9th pass all the tests made just for them (sometimes becoming a subgod/goddess like for example the goddesses of all beginning's sub could be time, life, etc as long as it's a beginning it falls under her lead) Title: Goddess of all Beginnings, and first ruler and queen of all gods and goddesses. Backstory: Name: Yalon Species: Looks like a bullhorse, Age: Immortal Gender: Male Looks: Unknown atm Power: God of all life Companion: None yet Relatives: None yet Living place: The 9th dimension out of 10 only accessible to good gods, goddesses, and some heros/mortals who become gods and/or goddesses if they pass all the tests made just for them (sometimes becoming a subgod/goddess like for example the god of all life's sub could be plants, animal, etc as long as it's a lifeform it falls under his lead) Title: God of all Life. Helton, the god of Light, Name: Age: Gender: Power: Companion: Relatives: Looks: Living place: The 9th dimension out of 10 only accessible to good gods, goddesses, and some heros/mortals who become gods and/or goddesses if they pass all the tests made just for them (sometimes becoming a subgod/goddess like for example the god of all life's sub could be etc as long as it's a it falls under his lead) Title: Giant, god of Dark, Name: Age: Gender: Power: Companion: Relatives: Looks: Living place: Title: Tyre, goddess of the Moon, Name: Age: Gender: Power: Companion: Relatives: Looks: Living place: Title: Euna, the goddess of Time, Name: Age: Gender: Power: Companion: Relatives: Looks: Living place: Title: Planet names Planet names Bodacious Demes Ephemeral Demesne Funacious Denous Holcyon Denoyement Lissome Dulcet Plethora Effloress Sumptuous Gamblol/Gamblel Brobdingnagian Lilt Pulchritudinous Moiety Plethora Panacean Sumptuous Panoply Lithe Penumbra Ailuro Petrihor Ailurophile Riparlian Cynos Scjintilla Cynosure Sempternal Dulcet Gamblal Sussurous World discription by vampkatlex/Jami Kittyers Summary How the world of Onyxstar works Notes See the end of the work forno_tes Looking for some advice and polite criticism in another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours. -Mars: inhabited by a unknown species, information provided shows no sign of threat but further research is necessary to inhabit the planet -Venus: Mostly overrun by Brutes. Within the planets noone or nothing is allowed on said planet without approval of the overloard Prucronyx. The species is known as the Galgagric. Thin, and long they travel on the backs of Bunagar (Large insect types) On this planet the air is thin. -Jupiter: Mostly animal like specimen roam this planet. with knowledge there seems to be a hefty supply of food. Onyxstar: Athynst forest First of all Alex is from another dimension so our rules and social aspects are different from ours, first Onxy star is as big as earth same mass same climates, but unlike earth the whole planet is organized by multiple people who work together, Alex’s time zone is socially medieval, but has no views of gender, so a king, queen or both of either could rule the mass, and since the only religion is that of taking care of the planet and its people there are no rules from separating the mass to gender or species, meaning a tiger anthropoid (animal humanoid) Could be married or even own a sheep animoid (animal who can turn into an athropod but is either unwilling or possibly can’t) in a fashion of a farmer of our earth would a sheep of our earth the difference between them and us, they are all aliens to us (consider watching Ben ten when he turns into the tiger study that tiger and that’s what these guys are but of all animal and human types) you’d think the world would be chaotic what’s to stop the tiger from eating his/her sheep, again, they are neither human nor animal, but both like us can control themselves now, yes, there are non-existing animals and some half breed humans, for example harpy, mermaid Appearance over mind? (could go even further into detail. Are there mutations and disabilities, maybe offsprings that are genetically anthro but can’t shapeshift for a reason? generally this only happens when rased as livestock or inbreeding but when it does there a little less bright in surtent things (changing, talking, ect) Do they lose their human/anthro rights and are degraded to livestock? no even livestock has the right to want freedom there generally just rased as if death is natural so don’t commonly fight it but they can many and have kids willingly but if unable to do so willingly they are generally fixed and marked as food so not to put them though the tedious responsibilities to clarify themselves as ready (generally they’ve failed a simpler test of this already) How do human rights (in lack of a better word) work in such a society, similar to our own till I find my own set of rights what laws protect the weak, it depends on where they are in the forest Alex is the kindest to her people and hasn’t had issues with people breaking her rules but there are punishments based on what you broke is it an ideal, crime-free world and how are those handled who break the laws? generally yes no one yet broke Alex’s laws mostly because of the way she was seem defending her territory of strangers no one seems to want her wrath but if anyone breaks the laws she would stop them and depending of the issue deal out justly sometimes harshly if nessary What kind of crimes are possible in such a society? Alex’s could rusk other territorys trying to avade and take over but generally her people are happy full and needing no real funds (trade, barter, sell, and buy like system anything can be used as long as it doesn’t harm the world Who is in charge, carnivores, omnivores, herbivores or a diverse group? a diversity How do half-humans like mermaids work? Are they actually partly humanoid lifeforms, or is DNA of different lifeforms compatible? both actually they have the ability to be humanoid, animal, alien, or a mix of any and all And also with Gods? Who has magical powers, only those once considered Gods? Yes, immortal with powers, or mortals with powers that differ from the norm mostly from being a desendent rarely a mortal with powers are born without ties to a god, goddesses, and/or a demigod. Do powers that are passed down to half-bloods come with a price? some do some don’t element control is usually the easiest and rarely affects the mind and/or body nagitively in anyway, while on the other hand speed has different affects depending on how much and how it’s used Being the horrible person I am, I wonder how sexuality works in such a world. What’s considered as erotic and desirable, how would a brothel look like? normal, poly and non-poly relationships are welcome and tend to accept both female, male, and binary brothels as long as it’s consental for all others usually if hidden or force can get you marked with a symbol and thrown out in any land (Universal sign of a cheaUrapist) Would Tiger-Dude with Sheep-Lady be okay when Sheep-Lady is in her sheep form? yes so long as she’s not predominantly branded as food or he could be marked with the symbol I mentioned before (still working on what I want that symbol to be) liers aren’t thrown out unless a threat but are braided and although very rare and unusual (because traders are supposed to accept anything worth having, seeing, or doing as well as a colored polished stone much like our jems (very common but tedious to make the stone worth anything as no one can trade it before it’s polish) theft also has a brand Is it really possible to reach a consensus on society and religion with so many different species involved? For Alex’s no everyone likes her beliefs and how she rules (believes nature is meant to help and protect not to be destroyed and killed for needless means To let them all have the same values? For Alex before she set her rules she took everything in (mostly everyone has the same beliefs very few people go against it and when they do most of the time everyone can come to a peaceful conclusion) Can a mermaid and Tiger-Dude and Sheep-Lady and Sheep-Kid who refuses to change into its anthro-form really have the same rights, duties and values? Yes although the kid a little less so with Alex since 16 is adult in her world till then they don’t have as much rights but can still have the same duties as an adult there values depend on the kid themselves regardless of species and upbringing How much will Norse mythology influence your mythology? Or will it just be that one name drop? name drop A planet where the forgotten Gods live sounds cool, do they come from all belief systems? Greek, Norse, maybe Russian folklore, nature spirits and so on? No they’ll be there own system with probably similar duties and abilities as other believe systems. Do they have a society and rules of their own, do different Gods of Death, the Underground, or leading figures co-exist peacefully on a physical world or rather planes? they all exist pretty peaceful on the same planet but dead are on a different vail but can be seen and heard much like our ghosts but without the limits and confusion (so no poltergeist) Any help I’m trying to think of a better how Onyxstar was made but not sure how any tips? And any tips for planet names, laws, and ecosystem and such Is this the ordinary world setting for your hero, or the special world setting, or both? Tips for how onyxstar was made: Begin with the simpleist ideas. (Are we thinking gods? are we thinking nature? are we thinking specimen? are we thinking time demisions, or simply are we thinking that this all created itself like matter) Planet names: Jupiter - Ecronox Venus - Prucronyx Mars - Segothe' Earth - Forquade Saturn - Engowl Uranus - Nuqlee Mercury - Titanl Neptune - Dueclawk Sun - Sun Moon - Moon Onyxstar - Onyxstar Laws: Depends on atmosphere, from what i see alex's land and home is based on utopia type sceneary. as such laws should be less violent and more understanding, to teach instead of punish. to train instead of torture. Law: Violence: If ever to hard yourself, another. Be weary of concequence. You Will be held infront of your peers and the world infront of you. Shamed with your face. Smearing a substance that shows your guilt and relieves you of your bad behavior helps to influence good for the future. Stealing: Results in cagement for 1day with a prompted Video showing the stages of negativity's nature causing criminal to stop their crude behavior. Lieing : results in isolation. Will automatically cause a reflex of emotion to trigger never wanting to again Eco System: Food is grown. there is no such thing as processed food. Processed anything from another planet will be automatically destroyed by the atmosphere of this planet. it contains only healthy inhaitance Mostly green and blue colors, food comes in all types of colors especially when prepared Setting: Both for your worldy hero and special world setting So far the biggest thing we need to know is, are we setting a story for the sceneary of the maps like how they look how they smell, sound, taste. Or are we setting a scene for the entire picture, "Species etc" 1) Language (1) Look up and start 2) Origin tails (1) Look up and start 3) Folklore (1) Look up and start 4) Family tree (1) Look up and start 5) Jobs/professions (1) Look up and start 6) Gender roles (1) Look up and start 7) Clothing/Costumes (1) Look up and start 8) Weather (1) Look up and start 9) Flora and fauna (1) Look up and start 10) Food (1) Look up and start 11) Geography (1) Look up and start 12) Annual rituals (1) Look up and start 13) Technology (1) Look up and start 14) Animals (1) Look up and start (2) Started need more input 15) Religion/Spirituality (1) Look up and start 16) Magic (1) Look up and start 17) Politics/Power (1) Look up and start Basic overlooked world building questions 1) Where dose the water come from and how is it distributed? 2) Who makes the food 3) Who transports and distributes the food 4) If your world has modern utilities, are they widespread or only for the rich, for that matter, do utilities have to be modified to work in your world (for example electric lines with anti-magic coating)? 5) What happens to trash? 6) What happens to sewage? 7) What building materials are available? 8) What do people do when they get sick? 9) What do people do in the case of s natural disaster? 10) What do people do in the case of a fire? 11) How are large objects moved? 12) How are items that take skilled labor to make created and distributed? Remember, the answers might be different for people at different econoimce levels Economy Government Crime & Legal System Foreign Relations Politics War The Land Physical & Historical Features Climate & Geography Natural Resources Population Rural Factors Urban Factors Society & Culture Arts, Entertainment, & Recreation Architecture Calendar Daily Life Diet Dining Customs Education Ethics & Values fashion & Dress History Language Gestures Manners Meeting & Greeting Religion & Philosophy Social Organization Specific Countries Visits Magic & Science Magic & Magicians Magic & Technology Rules of Magic Wizards Medicine Science & Technology Transportation & Communication Refining the Topics Thinking about each topic produces several questions that might need to be answered. Economy What goods are produced and where are they produced? What are the major trade goods? Are there trading centres? What economic systems are used? Are there banks? Do people barter or use money? (example: Ancient Ægypt) If money is used, is it valuable itself or is it fiat currency? If there is fiat money, who guarantees it? What are people’s attitudes toward money? What are people’s attitudes toward poverty? Are there generally acceptable standards for coins? How easy and common is counterfeiting? Government What services does the government or head-of-state provide? Are schools, wells, courts, and the army paid for by taxes? What local or private services are provided by the government? What services do people expect from their government? What do people owe their government? Do people pay their government in taxes, in labour, in crops, in military service? Who has the right to levy taxes? For what purposes are taxes (or new taxes) levied? On what or on whom are taxes levied? Can taxes be paid in-kind, or do certain things always require money? Who provides support services for the head of state and what are they called (examples: councilors, ministers, secretaries, viziers)? Are offices hereditary, elected, or appointed? Can a government office be a career choice? Is the relative power of a country or ruler usually measured by the size of the army, the number and ability of the wizards, or the amount of money and trade flowing through it? Who will take over running the government if the current head-of-state is incapacitated? How is succession determined? Is there an heir apparent (either actual or political)? What happens if the heir is a child? Who is responsible for protecting the head-of-state? What safeguards does the head-of-state have against assassins, poison, assault, and magical attack? Who can give orders (to the military, to the tax collectors, to the civil servants, to ordinary folks on the street)? How are the people with the power to give orders chosen? Are any activities licensed or certified (driving, dog ownership, being an attorney or a physician)? Who does the certification or licensing? Is it merely formal (pay a fee, and get a license), or are there qualifications to meet? Can licenses or certifications be revoked, and if so, how? Crime & the Legal System What are considered normal and legal ways of gathering evidence and determining guilt? Are torture and magic part of the legal system? Are arbitrary judgements by a lord or landowner allowed, or is there a standard that they are supposed to follow? Is there an appeal system? How high can a case go in the system before it is finally settled? Is everyone tried in the same courts or are there special courts for special classes of people — for example, are mages tried in specialized wizard’s court? Are there separate courts for civil and criminal matters? Are there separate courts for magical and non-magical matters? Are there separate courts for humans and non-humans? Are there separate courts for religious matters? what things are considered truly serious crimes and why (example: a trade-oriented culture might consider counterfeiting or bootlegging a death-penalty crime while in a place where life is cheap murder might be something that only results in a small fine)? What are the punishments for serious versus minor crimes? Are there prisons, or are people punished and released? Are there degrees of punishment such as fines, branding, public whippings, removal of body parts, executions — or do they just hang everybody regardless of the crime? Who is responsible for catching criminals? Who pays the thief takers? Who pays for prisons and jails? Who supplies food to prisoners? How are law enforcement officers organized? Are there independent precincts, overlapping districts, or separate jurisdictions? Can law enforcement be hired? Are there lawyers or advocates? Who can afford legal representation? Who trains the legal experts and are they certified? Are people guilty until proven innocent, innocent until proven guilty, or does it depend on the mood the bench is in when the case comes in front of it? Are there assumptions made about how an accused criminals will be treated? Are there judges other than the nobles or gentry? How are judges paid and by whom? How often are remote areas likely to see a judge? Is mob justice common? Is it legal? How is mob justice viewed by society? Are highwaymen, muggers, bandits, or pirates common or rare? What sorts of crimes would the average citizen be likely encounter in their lifetime? Who can make or repeal laws? How are alleged criminals treated before their trials? How are convicted criminals treated? Do the police, military, or city guard make a practise of roughing up suspects? Are there laws forbidding certain types of people (peasants, wizards, priests, women) from carrying arms? Are there laws requiring certain people to be skilled with certain weapons? Are certain spells (as opposed to magic generally) illegal? How would a criminal magician be detected? Apprehended? Punished? Foreign Relations Which nations have formal relations with other countries? Who can be ambassadors and envoys? Are there standing embassies and consulates, or are envoys sent only when something specific comes up? How are treaties arranged? Are there any significant ones currently in force or coming up for signing? How much do official attitudes toward other countries affect commerce and trade? Do merchants pretty much ignore tensions between governments as long as they can make a profit, or will this get them into trouble? How much formal spying and intelligence gathering is normally done by governments? How much spying is done by the military? Do merchants (or companies) engage in espionage? Who has the best information gathering system? Which countries are traditional allies? Which countries are traditional rivals? How do these traditional alliances and rivalries affect foreign policy? Which heads-of-state are related by blood or marriage? How important are political marriages? How do ties of blood and marriage affect foreign policy? Politics Does the level of technological advancement match the level of social and political advancement? What are the major political factions at present? How long have the current political factions been around? Which factions are allies and which are enemies? Are there any potential new forces on the political scene? How much influence do special interest groups (such as merchants, wizards, or religious sects) have on politics? How do interest groups exercise their influence? What political positions are considered conservative? What political positions are considered liberal? Are there political positions that are unthinkable? Are there any shaky political alliances between disparate groups? Why were the current alliances formed? How long before current alliances fall apart, and, when they do, what will the effects be? What ancient rivalries and hatreds still affect current attitudes and political positions? War Which peoples, countries, and races have been in conflict in the recent past? what caused recent conflicts? When was the last war and what was it about? Who won the last war? Are there ongoing tensions from the most recent war? What major weapons of war are available? How much has the presence of magic affected strategy and tactics? Do army commanders have to use specific formations or techniques to deal with possible magical attacks? How can magic be used as part of a battle plan? How are armies usually structured? Are command structures formal and independent or is everybody officially under the command of the lord who brought them to army? If there is a formal structure, what are the various ranks and titles? Who can call up an army? How are the ranks filled in times of need? Are there professional soldiers and mercenaries? Is a career in the army possible, or would one have to be a mercenary in order to make a living as a soldier? Does the army accept volunteers? How large is a typical army? In an army, what percentage of the soldiers will be trained and what portion will be untrained recruits? Are recruits and conscripts given training, or are they expected to learn on the battlefield? How is the army supplied? Are soldiers allowed to live off the land and peasantry, or do they pay for what they take? How are supplies handled during long campaigns? How many days worth of supplies can the army haul along with them? What are the accepted conventions for making war (examples: only fight in winter when nobody is busy with crops; don’t make war on civilians; only certain kinds of weapons are used)? Do the accepted conventions vary by race or region? How does the presence of non-humans affect strategy, tactics, and battles? Are special weapons required if an army is facing certain kinds of non-human armies? How would non-human soldiers turn their physical differences from humans to their advantage? Are particular non-human races traditionally better with certain weapons? If so, why? Are particular human groups traditionally better with certain weapons, and if so, why? The Land Physical & Historical Features In which geographical areas will the game take place? How much ground will the game cover? What are the most striking features of landscape and climate? If there are non-human inhabitants, are there any areas or features they particularly claim as their own? Climate & Geography Have human (or non-human) activities affected climate or landscape in various regions? If so, how were the climate or landscape affected? How does the setting (multiple moons, suns, &c.) affect the climate in various areas? How much land is in each of the equatorial, temperate, and polar zones? Where are the mountain ranges? The rivers and lakes? The deserts? The forests (tropical and otherwise)? The grasslands and plains? If there are mythological animals, how do they fit into the ecology? How did the mythological beasts come into being? What do the mythological creatures eat? How much and what kind of habitat do these mythological animals require? Are there intelligent mythological animals? How common are these mythological animals? Are there any endangered species of animals or plants? Is anyone concerned about endangered species? What geological formations can affect the weather or the climate? What are the natural wonders of the world, and where are they? Natural Resources Which areas are the most fertile farmlands? Where are mineral resources located? which animals, birds, fish, and other wildlife are commonly found in which areas? If there are fantastical animals, such as dragons, where do they live? Which natural resources, if any, have been depleted in which areas over time? Which resources are particularly abundant, and in which areas? Which resources are scarce and where are they scarce? Are there places with major deposits that haven’t been discovered yet, or where such deposits havenဩt been fully exploited? How much conflict has there been or might eventually be caused by these imbalances in resources? How much active, peaceful trade is attributed to these resources? What water resources are available, and for what uses? Population How many people are there in the world? How many people are there in the various countries? What is considered a small town? A large town? A city? How diverse is the population? How many different races (human or non-human), creeds, cultures, and so on normally live in various cities and towns? In what percentages do these divisions occur? Is population shifting from rural to urban? From south to north? From mountains to coast? If populations are shifting, why are they doing so? What effects has migration had on the places being left behind? What effects has migration had on the places that are gaining population? Is there much immigration into or out of various countries? why or why not? Which geographical areas are most heavily populated? Which regions are the least populated? Why? Are certain regions or types of terrain more popular areas for non-humans, and, if so, why? How are roads built? What state are the roads in? Who pays for roads? Who maintains the roads? Rural Factors Given the magical and technological level of this society, what is an appropriate ratio of farmers to urban residents? Given the state of the roads and of transportation, how much food is it possible to ship to a given location before it spoils? Are rural areas primarily farms, forests, fields for grazing, or wastelands? In outlying areas where there aren’t many people, how many roads are there? How reliable is the weather from year to year? Is crop production relatively dependable, or do people have to cope with regular famines due to drought or floods? What kinds of catastrophic weather events are common? Are there tornadoes, hurricanes, blizzards, waterspouts, dust storms, or sand storms? How do people cope with adverse weather and weather-caused disasters? How are farming areas divided between humans and non-humans? What kinds of conflicts are likely between humans and non-humans? Can common people own their own land, or does it all belong to a lord or other figure? What kinds of rights over land, crops, game, and resources do landowners have? How are country dwellers viewed by city folk? How do the country folk feel about city dwellers? Urban Factors Does the layout of cities reflect some philosophy, such as that the “head” of the city must be at the center or the highest point? Were layout considerations mainly practical or did most cities just grow? Are there public or private parks in any cities? What kinds of activities take place in parks? Are cities generally laid out on a square-grid system of streets or are things more labyrinthine? How wide are the streets and alleys normally? What are the landmarks in each city? Where are the interesting neighbourhoods? What things give each area its special character? Where do people go to shop? Where do they go to eat? Is there an entertainment district? What kinds of entertainment are offered? Does the city have tourists? What do they come to do? Are certain cities known for certain activities or industries? Society & Culture Arts, Entertainment, & Recreation what is the status of the various arts in society? How are artists viewed? Are artists considered to be low or high class? Who supports the arts? Are there non-human races who tend to be naturally talented artists? How does this affect the human practitioners of those arts? Which arts are most highly valued and why? Are there permanent theatres or concert halls? Who owns and runs performance venues? Are there travelling troupes of performers? What do people at various levels of society do for fun? What sports or pastimes are common? Which pastimes require skill, money, or ample leisure time? What games are commonly known? What games are common among everyone, and which are limited to the peasantry or to the nobility? Are any games or pastimes illegal? Are certain countries or cities known for a passion or expertise for particular games or pastimes? Do non-human races have their own games and leisure pastimes? How do non-human hobbies and games differ from human games? Architecture What is the most common building material? Why is it used? Foes it have any major drawbacks? How are buildings normally ornamented? How tall a building can be constructed at a reasonable cost and in a reasonable time? What are the typical floor plans like? Can people afford to waste space on hallways or do they just have a series of rooms opening into other rooms? Are people’s businesses in their homes? Are buildings normally built square? Domed? How large is a typical house? How many people usually live in a typical house? What are the differences in materials and appearance between lower-class, middle-class, and upper-class housing? How do city houses differ from those in rural areas? How are living quarters arranged? Are parlours or libraries common? Are there special rooms for guests? Are parts of homes restricted to certain members of the household? How are houses heated and cooled? Calendar Is there a single, generally accepted calendar or do different countries, peoples, or races have different methods of measuring time? How is the day divided into smaller time units? What are the divisions of time? Are the names of the time divisions relevant to anything? Is the length of an hour fixed, or does it vary depending on changes in the length of the day as the seasons change? What are the names of the months, and how many days are there in each? How many days in a week? Months in a year? Are there leap years? Who keeps track of the calendar? Who could make adjustments to the calendary, if necessary? Which days are holidays or festival times? What do the holidays and festivals celebrate? Are there holidays that are only celebrated in particular countries, cities, or regions? What events do people use to date years? Are these events single occurrences (the creation of the world, the end a war, the unification of the nation)? Are events dated based on arbitrary things such as a king’s reign, or a dynasty’s years in power)? How do people tell what time it is? Are there any days that are considered to be “outside the year”? How did these days originate? Daily Life How do people feel about foreigners? How do people feel about non-humans? How ready are people to accept different ideas? How cosmopolitan is the average person? How much social mobility is there? What would it take for a person born in the lower class to advance to the middle class or beyond? How much resistance is there to social mobility? What things are considered luxuries? What do people in general look like? who would stand out in a crowd? What is furniture like? What is furniture commonly made of? Are certain things reserved for high-status individuals? In what ways does furniture design reflect the customs of people? What are plumbing and sanitary systems like? Who builds and maintains the sanitary systems and how reliable are they? Who do you call when the drains back up? How do people cope with various disasters — fire, flood, volcanic eruption, plague? How common are such disasters? How early do people get up in the morning in the city? In the country? What kinds of people are likely to face prejudice? Is this discrimination institutionalized or is it mostly a matter of public attitude? Diet What foods are staples and commonly eaten every day? What foods are considered peasant food? What foods are rare? What foods are normally cooked and which are eaten raw? What is the food like? What dishes are considered to be holiday food? what foods and drinks are associated with particular holidays and events or times of the year? When a guest arrives, is food or drink offered immediately, after an interval, or only on request? Is there a particular food or drink that it is customary to offer a newly arrived guest? Is there a traditional food or drink given to a guest who is departing? How many meals are considered normal in a day? When are meals served? Which meals are substantial, and which are light? Are certain foods reserved mainly for a particular meal? What dishes would be considered typical of the various areas? What wines or beers are thought of as typical for various regions? Is there a safe supply of drinking water? Do people (including children) drink ale or beer exclusively? Which herbs and spices are readily available, and which must be imported? How common and expensive are imported foods and spices? Do people tend to like highly spiced food? How is food preserved for use during the off-season — smoking, freezing, canning, salting, pickling, drying? How reliable are the food preservation methods used? How often do preserved foods spoil? When food is limited in supply, who gets first dibs? What things are never eaten? Why? What foods do non-humans like, and how do these differ from those favoured by humans? Are some foods poisonous or distasteful to one species that are delicacies or necessary to another? Are any classes of society limited in what foods they may eat? Do special circumstances (such as pregnancy) ever restrict diet? Do religions have any beliefs about food and diet? Dining Customs Who dines together and who always dines separately? Do men and women, parents and children, servants and masters eat together? How is social status displayed at the table? Are special dining customs observed on certain holidays or for certain events? What distinguishes a formal or high-court dinner from an ordinary meal, besides quantity and variety of food? How do formal manners differ from everyday ones? What eating utensils are used, if any? Have utensils developed in the culture or been imported? What is the order of a typical upper-class meal? What shape are tables and eating areas? Where is the place of honour for a guest? Where do important members of the household sit? Are special arrangements necessary for entertaining guests of different races or species? How do the eating customs of different races reflect their cultures and biology? Education How much does it cost to get various levels of education? What education is available, and where? Are there schoolhouses in every town, or do ordinary people have to travel if they want to be educated? Are there universities? Private tutors? What is the literacy level in the general population? Is literacy considered a useful or necessary skill for nobility, or something only scribes, clerks, or servants need? What areas are considered absolutely necessary knowledge for a courtier? Which areas of education are nice but not necessary? What areas of knowledge would be slightly embarrassing if anyone found out about them? How respected are teachers and scholars? Who supports educators? Are there anti-intellectual groups? Is education legally restricted in any way? Are there people for whom education is illegal? Ethics & Values what will people swear a binding oath by? What do people use as curse words? When and why are curse words used? What are the most desired and most valuable things in this society? Why is the most valued item so desired? Do different races value different things? Is there a race or culture for whom non-material things (information, time, spiritual enlightenment) are the valuable things? If a people values immaterial things, how did they get that way? What things are considered to be normal and acceptable in this society that might be considered abnormal or unacceptable by ours? What things are considered shocking in this society? What are the reactions of ordinary people when someone does one of these shocking things? What are the acceptable limits to honour or honesty in society? Is it possible to get out of a binding oath? Are white lies socially acceptable? What are the attitudes toward ownership? What constitutes theft, and what can be stolen with few repercussions? Are thieves organized in a guild, licensed by law, or freelance? Who is considered to be a citizen, with the rights and privileges thereof? What are the rights and privileges of citizens? What responsibilities do citizens bear? Can citizenship be revoked? Are there certain groups of people who have fewer legal rights or less recourse than full citizens? Why do those people have fewer rights than others? What are the most controversial subjects in this culture? What things can you easily start a friendly argument about in any bar? What things will automatically start an unfriendly argument? What are the social taboos? What things are simply “not done”? What things are never talked about? What would happen if someone did something socially unacceptable? How do social taboos vary for different races and groups of people? What are the biggest social faux pas? What are considered to be faux pas? What subjects or actions cause embarrassment or discomfort? What are the society’s mores regarding courtship, marriage, and family? Is marriage primarily a civil or a religious institution? Why are people usually married? What are the standards of beauty for people? What are the standards of beauty for paintings and sculpture? What are the standards of beauty for clothes and furniture? What kind of ideal life do people aspire to? What kinds of people are the rebels, outcasts, and misfits of this society? How does society deal with them? Who are the arbiters of ethics (as opposed to law)? How did they become the arbiters? Fashion & Dress What do people wear? How expensive is clothing? Can the material be produced locally, or must some or all of it be imported? Are certain clothes customary for certain occupations? How much variation is allowed? Is it quality or style which is most important? How frequently does style and fashion change? Who sets the trends? Are the dyes for certain colours rare, making cloth of that colour more expensive or reserved for high-status people? Are there sumptuary laws defining who may wear what? What are the penalties for dressing above or below one’s station? Who decides when changes are needed to such sumptuary laws? How often are sumptuary laws adjusted? How many changes of clothes can a normal person afford? A noble person? How often do people change their clothes? How often do people wash their clothes? What are the current fashions in clothes? In hats? Jewelry? Shoes? Do fashions differ for humans and non-humans? Do they differ from country to country or from ethnicity to ethnicity? What materials are appropriate for the climate? What cloth must be imported, and is therefore used only for expensive clothing? What styles are considered tacky and vulgar? What types of decorations and accessories are common? What colours and combinations of colours are thought to look good together, or to clash? Do opinions on colours vary from race to race? What physical features and characteristics are currently fashionable? How do trends in physical beauty vary for non-humans? History How far back are there records or tales of historical events? How widely known are these stories? Do average people believe the old tales, or do they dismiss some that have a basis in fact? How long have there been people on this world? Did they evolve, were they created by the gods, or did they migrate from somewhere else? If there are non-humans, how long have they been around and where did they come from? Where did the civilizations begin? What directions did they spread? How was development affected by the presence of working magic? How was development affected by the existence of non-human races? How have the actions of gods affected civilization’s development? Which peoples, countries, ethnicities, and races have fought, been allies, traded, or traditionally been rivals? Where are such old events still important or still causing hard feelings? Which peoples, countries, ethnicities, and races have been in conflict or have allied in the recent past and why? Which people are considered the most and least civilized? Which people are the most and least technologically advanced? Which people are the most and least magically advanced? Language Is there a trade language that facilitates commerce between countries that don’t speak the same tongue? Is there a universal language spoken by educated or noble persons? Is there a liturgical tongue? What language are religious documents kept in? Are some or all people bilingual? Is there a common second language many people know? Are there secret languages or codes known only by priests, soldiers, guild members? If there are secret languages, why were they developed? Are secret languages fully functional (they can express anything one could normally express in language) or are they limited to a certain scope? What are the variations in speech patterns, syntax, and slang from one social class to another? Are there variations in speech patterns from one occupation to another? Are there regional variations in speech? From what areas do local slang phrases come? What kinds of colourful turns of phrase do people use? For what things would a local language have many specific words to indicate fine differences? What do the people in this culture consider important enough to name? What do people use as curse words? How many languages are there? Which languages are related and why? Which languages borrow words or phrases from other languages? Which languages are the most widely spoken? Are there different languages for different races? Is there a special language needed in order to talk with dragons or other beasts? Do wizards have a special language that is used for magic? If magic is its own language, where do practitioners learn it? Is it safe to chat in the language of magic? How close do people stand to one another when speaking? Does personal space differ from place to place? How do people with different ideas of personal space react to one another? Gestures Are gestures and body language in this society generally subtle? Do people talk with their hands, or is that considered vulgar? What gestures are insulting? What do the insulting gestures mean? Do some gestures differ in meaning depending on the culture or time? How do overall gestures and body language differ between countries? Are there things that don’t matter in one area that are mortal insults in another? What are the different ways of showing respect to another? To whom is one expected to show respect? Manners What are the rules of precedence? Who gets to go through doors first? Who gets introduced first in a social setting? Do these rules differ in a formal setting? Is there a distinction between formal good manners and informal, everyday manners? When and where are people expected to be on their best behaviour? How important are good manners in this society? How do good manners differ from race to race? How to people react when someone has just been, by their standards, rude? Are people shocked when an outsider learns their manners? Are they patronizing, condescending, or supportive? Meeting & Greeting How do people greet one another and how did this greeting originate? Is there a special i-am-not-armed gesture for wizards or others with dangerous abilities? Is there a difference between the greeting offered to an equal and that offered to a superior or inferior? Are there different greetings offered to men or women? Humans and a non-human? Is there a way of changing a greeting gesture to make it insulting? When meeting someone for the first time, how are they greeted? Does this greeting differ if one already knows the person? If you see someone you know on the far side of the street, how do you acknowledge them? How are two people who have not met before introduced to one another? What is the order of precedence when there are several people of differing sex, social status, or race present who must all be introduced to one another? Are there people or beings who are never introduced to one another? Are true names significant, and if so, under what circumstances would a person be told another’s true name? Are there customs involving the way in which someone is named when being introduced Religion & Philosophy Are there actual gods or god-like beings? If so, do they take an active role in the religions that worship them? Do they take an active role in the lives of everyday people? If so, why? How many gods are there, and is there a hierarchy among them? Which gods are good or evil, or is this meaningless when speaking of gods? How do various religions view non-believers? How do the various religions view foreigners? Non-humans? Which religions support the government, and which are more interested in ordinary people? Is there a difference between miracles and magic? If there is a difference, how are they distinguished? Is there tension, rivalry, or outright hostility between any of the gods? How do the relationships between the gods affect church politics? Do the relationships between the gods affect people’s everyday lives? Where does religion fit into this society? Is there a state church? Is freedom of religion normal? Do people generally think of the temples and churches as parasites, or as useful parts of society? If there are actual, demonstrable gods, what part does faith play in their worship? Why do the gods wnat want worship? What are the various religious rites like, and why? What offerings are considered good? Are people supposed to pick one or more gods to worship and ignore the others, or do most people pray to whomever is most likely to grant results in their situation? How do people decide which god to worship or which temple to be affiliated with? What part do the various religions and philosophies play in public and private life? Are philosophers and theologians considered academics? How much influence do the theories of philosophers and theologians have on the way people actually behave? Are priests or philosophers full-time occupations, or do they need day jobs? If they are full-time, who supports them? Why are the gods interested in people? Are they more human-like or are they transcendent and incomprehensible? Do the gods have limits to what they can do? Are there limits to what the gods will do? Can the gods make mistakes? How do the various temples and philosophies explain the classic problem of evil? Social Organization What are the easiest and most common ways to advance in status? Can one attain higher status by amassing more money, marrying well, getting the ruler’s favour? How much resistance is there to someone advancing in social status? What are the various ranks and titles and proper forms of address for the aristocracy and nobility? What is the proper means to addressing peers, social betters, or social inferiors? Which occupations are the most respected? Why? Which professions are the most looked down upon? Why? How many levels are there in this society? How firm are the divisions between the levels of society? Is it possible to move between the levels of society? How difficult is it to rise or fall from one social level to another? How much social mobility is there? How much social mobility do people think there is? Specific Countries What is the basic form of government in this country? What forms of government are used in neighbouring countries, and why are they the same or different? Who are the rivals or enemies of this country? How close are they physically, and how powerful are they? Who are the heroes and villains of each country’s history? Why are these people heroes, and what does this say about the country and people? How accessible is this area? What natural features mark the country’s borders? Who are the neighbouring countries and people and what are they like? Why did people settle in this area in the first place? Is the country in a strategic location, on a trade route, in a good place for a harbour, rich in minerals, good for farming? Have things changed much since people entered the area, or do people still depend on whatever brought them there in the first place? How do the weapons of this country compare with those of surrounding nations? Have there been recent innovations that may upset the balance of power? How diverse is the population of this country? Are people immigrating to or emigrating from the country? Why? Is magic legal there? Do laws governing magic vary widely from city to city, or are attitudes generally similar? What does this country import? Export? How important is trade to the economy? How is currency exchange handled, and by whom? What is monetary system used, if any, and who mints it? How much of this country is farmland? Forest? Desert? Mountains? Plains? Swamp? How much of this country is arable? What are the primary crops? which crops are any grown mainly for export or for trade? What crops can not be grown here because of the soil or climate? What water resources are available here, and for what uses? What wild animals live in this area? Are any of them potentially useful or dangerous to the population? Which animals are commonly domesticated in this area? Visits Are there questions that must be asked or avoided when visiting someone? Are there topics that can only be raised by the host? By the guest? How seriously does the culture take the responsibilities of host and guest? What rules define when someone becomes a host or guest? What things are considered courteous to offer a guest: food, reading material, personal guards, attendants, music, entertainment? What is considered a courteous response to a host’s offer? Are there things offered that it is considered rude to accept? Rude to refuse? Rude to ask for? When a guest arrives, is food or drink offered immediately, after an interval, or only on request? How do the different customs of various countries and races interact and conflict? Magic & Science Magic & Magicians How do various religions view magic? Do any religions forbid magic or require it? And if so, what’s their reasoning? Do any require or forbid priests to practise magic? How has the presence of magic and magicians affected law and government? Are wizards barred from certain kinds of government posts Do some positions require that their holder be a wizard? Are the laws of nature and physics actually different in this world or are they the same as in real life? If the laws of nature and physics are the same, then how does magic fit in? Which peoples, races, cultures, countries, or ethnicities are most magically advanced? Is magic legal? Is all magic legal, or only some types? Do laws about magic vary widely from country to country, or is the attitude generally similar? Are there magical artifacts? If so, who made them and how? Are magical effects permanent, or does the magic wear off after a while? What effect has magic had on law? On art? On technology? On entertainment? Where is magical research done? Are magicians a force in politics? Are there national politics that revolve around magic or wizards? How much as the presence of magic affected military strategy and tactics in general? Is healing usually a magical process? If so, how does the magical healing talent or spell work? Does a magical healer have to consciously direct the healing process, or does magical healing simply speed up the normal healing process in the patient? Is there more than one kind of magical healer and if so are they rivals or simply different specialities? Is forensic magic possible? Can forensic magic be used to investigate only certain types of crimes (and if so, which)? Are the results of forensic spells admissible in court as evidence? Can magic be used in the arts, and if so, how? How do “normal” artists feel about artists who use magic? How do magicians feel about non-magical people? Is there a specific name for those who cannot do magic? Are spells fast enough to be useful in hand-to-hand combat, or is magic useful only for long, slow things? Magic & Technology Are there magical means of transportation? How does magical transportation compare in speed, safety, and expense to non-magical means? Are magical weapons available? Can magic be used in warfare? In what ways? How has the presence of magic affected weapons technology? Do you have to do anything special to armour, weapons, walls, &c. to make them better able to resist spells? Can ordinary objects be enchanted to make them extremely lethal or will this work properly only on things that are already weapons? Can ordinary objects be enchanted to make them (or their user) much, much better at whatever they do? How common and useful are such enchanted objects? To what degree do magical objects and the presence of wizards and spells replace or duplicate technology? Rules of Magic What things can magic not do? what are the limits of magical power? Where does magic power come from? What is its source? Is magic an exhaustible resource? What does one need to do to cast a spell? How long does it take to cast a spell? Can spells be stored for later, instant use? Do spells take lots of long ritual, or is magic a point-and-shoot kind of thing? Can two or more wizards combine their power to cast a stronger spell? What makes one wizard more powerful than another? Does practising magic have any detrimental effect on the magician? If the effects can be detrimental, is there any way to prevent these them? Are detrimental effects inevitable in all magicians, or do they affect only those with some sort of predisposition? Do the effects progress at the same rate in everyone? How much is actually known in the world about the laws of magic? How much of that which is “knownÉD; is actually incorrect? What general varieties of magic are practised? Do any varieties of magic work better than others? Wizards Is there a numerical limit to the number of wizards in the world? Why? Are different races good at different kinds of magic? Is a magician’s lifetime normally longer or shorter than average? Why? How are illegal magicians apprehended and punished? Is the apprehension of illegal practitioners the responsibility of the magician’s guild, or do ordinary law enforcement agencies have to deal with it? How does a magician tap magical power? Does becoming a magician require some rite of passage or does it just happen naturally? Is magic a result of study or just part of growing up? Are there things (such as magical staves, wands, familiars, and crystal balls) that are necessary or useful to have before casting spells? Where and how do wizards get these things? Are certain kinds of magic practised solely or chiefly by one sex or another? By one race or culture or another? Does a magician’s magical ability or power change over time? Can a magician use up all of their magic, thus ceasing to be a magician? What do an ex-magicians do with themselves? Can the ability to do magic be lost? How? Can the ability to do magic be forcibly taken away? How and by whom? What is the price magicians pay in order to be magicians? Is magic a profession, an art, or just a job? What is the status accorded to magicians in society? Medicine At what level is medicine? Who are the healers? Do you have to have a talent to heal? Who trains healers, herbalists, apothecaries, surgeons, magical and non-magical? What customs surround death and burial? Is there a special class of people (doctors, priests, funeral directors, untouchables) who deal with dead bodies? How accurate is the diagnostic process? Do healers have ways of telling two diseases apart if they have similar symptoms? Do healers depend on standard physical medical tests (reflexes, temperature, dilated pupils) or do they normally use spells for diagnosis? How expensive are healers? How available are such services to ordinary people? How much is known about anatomy, physiology, pathology, psychology, and so on? Are treatments based on purely practical experience, or do healers understand at least some of what they are doing? Are there stories (true or false) about why certain remedies work or fail? How much training does a healer normally get? Is healing generally a magical process? Is there a reliable method of birth control? Who normally handles births? What is the maternal mortality rate> The infant mortality rate? Who can become a healer? Are there various kinds of healers (herbalists, wise-women, pharmacists, apothecaries, surgeons, doctors, nurses, witchdoctors)? If there are different kinds of healers, why are the distinctions made? What kinds of treatments are available and how effective are they? Is it possible to resurrect or resuscitate someone who has died? If revival is possible, how long is it before it becomes impossible, or before serious brain damage sets in? How is insanity treated? Are there asylums or treatment centres? How effective are treatments for insanity? How much do the physical differences between human and non-human races affect their medical treatment? Are there some diseases that only affect non-humans, or only humans? Are some treatments lethal to one species but effective in another? Do physicians have to specialize in non-human medicine in order to do a good job of it? Science & Technology Is the level of technology in this society comparable to that of ancient Rome, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution? What important inventions or advances have been made (the wheel, stirrups, gunpowder, printing, flush toilets)? Have any of them been produced in quantities sufficient to affect the daily lives of the average person, or are they a luxury for nobles only? What inventions or advances have not been made that one would expect to see at this stage of technological development? Why haven’t they eventuated? what advancers are about to be made? How much is known about the laws of nature, physics, and magic? How much of what is commonly known is factually wrong? Where is scientific research done? Universities, private labs, under the auspices of the government? In what areas might magic replace technology, and thus suppress its development? In what areas might magic cause more rapid technological or scientific development? How do the technology levels and scientific knowledge of non-human races compare to those of humans? Transportation & Communication What are the common domesticated animals used for transportation at various levels of society? Are there magical means of transportation? For travelling short distances within a city, what are the alternatives? How are messages sent when necessary? Is there a public or private postal system, or does everyone of importance have to send messengers? How fast can news get from one point to another? Are there magical means of communication? How common and reliable are they? How expensive? How available is water transportation? How common is travel (for any reason)? Does the concept of travelling just “to see the world” or for fun even exist? How dangerous is travel? How large a group is considered safe for travelling? How much traffic is there inside and outside the main cities? Which areas are the best and worst for travel? What is the fastest means of travelling long distances over land? Over water? What are the safest means of travel? What is transportation like? Are there good roads? Who builds them? Are there tolls? Are roads guarded or patrolled? Where would a traveller stay at night? Are there enough travellers to support inns, or do people have to stay at monasteries or others’ homes? Are some classes of people (slaves, peasants) who are not expected to travel at all? Are some (heralds, messengers) expected to travel constantly? How do people find out what is happening in the world? How slanted is the news they get this way, and in what direction? Is there freedom of the press? If not, who controls or censors it, by what means, and for what purpose? How are books produced? Are books common or are they valuable hand-written objects? Where are the great libraries and collections? Are the great libraries open to scholars, wizards, and/or the general public? Who supports the libraries? The Questions The World Basics Alternate Earth Not Earth at All Physical and Historical Features General Climate and Geography Natural Resources World History Specific Country(s) History Magic and Magicians Rules of Magic Wizards Magic and Technology Miscellaneous Magic Questions Peoples and Customs General Customs Eating Greeting and Meeting Gestures Visits Language Ethics and Values Religion and the Gods Population Social Organization General Government Politics Crime and the Legal System Foreign Relations Waging War Weapons Commerce, Trade, and Public Life General Business and Industry Transportation and Communication Science and Technology Medicine Arts and Entertainment Architecture Urban Factors Rural Factors Daily Life General Fashion and Dress Manners Diet Education Calendar Describe the geography of where your society calls home. Describe the climate your society deals with. How severe are their seasons? What kinds of natural disasters has this society gotten used to? What importance (spiritual or cultural) do people ascribe to the geography? How do people feel about local landscapes being altered or used for a purpose other than what is traditional? What are the most commonly-grown foods? What are the most commonly-eaten meats? What foods are considered exotic or expensive? What forms of alcohol are common? Rare? Is there usually enough food and water for the population? What is this place's most abundant resource? What is its most valuable resource? What resource is it most lacking? How do people travel from one place to another? Are the borders secure? In what way? How many people live here? Where in this place do they congregate? What part of this place do they avoid? Why? What are the most common domesticated animals here? And what are they domesticated for? What are the most common wild animals? How are wild animals treated? Which animals are likely to be pets? Which ones won't be? What are the most common domesticated plants here? And what are they used for? What are the most common wild plants here? What are they used for? IJ. Questions of Time. How far back does this societys written history go? How far back do its people believe it goes? How was this society founded? Who founded it and under what circumstances? What were the chief powers in the time when this society was founded? If it originated far away from here, how did it get here? What is the worst disaster they believe they've faced? What are the major events in this culture's past? What was the best thing that ever happened to them? What in their past makes them feel ashamed? What in their past makes them proud? What are they afraid of happening again? What are they hoping will happen? Do they think it likely? How strongly are people attached or connected to their heritage? What do they assume the future will hold? How has this society changed? Do its current members realize this? What are the most popular stories about the past? Who in the past is the greatest hero? The worst villain? Do people think the present better or worse than the past? Do people believe the future will be better or worse than the present or past? IIJ. Questions of Race and Ethnicity. What are the chief races in the region? What are the chief ethnic groups of each race in the region? How are they distributed in place? How do they differ by language, appearance or ancestry? What jobs do the chief ethnicities primarily occupy? Are any groups denied work because of racial or ethnic heritage? What are typical attitudes of the native (or majority) ethnos to immigrants and other ethnicities? How has any variety of ethnicity in the region changed the societys culture? IV. Questions of Family. How many spouses may a man or woman have? Who decides on a marriage? Can a marriage end in divorce? How? Who usually takes custody of children if a marriage ends for some reason? How are families named? What happens to orphans? How are boy and girl children treated differently? What, if anything, is considered a good marriage gift? What inanimate or sexless things are considered male or female? Does this society connect the ideas of marriage with love? How big are families, typically? What constitutes a household? How many people live in one household? How many generations? Are girls or boys preferred and why? How common is domestic violence? Is it understood to be a problem, or a normal aspect of family life? If it is seen as problematic, what is being done about it? V. Questions of Customs and Social Life. What colors are associated with power? With virtue? With death? If two men get into a fight, how is this supposed to be resolved? If two women get into a fight, how should that be resolved? How do people demonstrate grief? Who inheirits property? Titles? Position? What are the most popular games? How important are they? When and how does someone go from child to adult? How much free time do people usually get? What do they spend this time doing? Is society segregated an any way? What social classes or divisions exist in this society? If so, can people move from one class to another? Are there any benefits to being of one class over another? Is there any discrimination against minority groups (racial, ethnic, religious) in this society? How independant or codependant are individuals? What are the typical roles of women and men? What are the expectations of children? Does the government play a large part in peoples lives? Does religion play a large part in peoples lives? Food Describe how daily food is obtained. What type of foods are most popular? What are typical dishes and specialties of the region? What type of food is the locality or region famous for? What cutlery, if any, do people use for cooking and eating? How is the table arranged? How do people sit when eating? Is there any arrangement by age or dignity of diners? How many and when are the main mealtimes? Are there restaurants, popinas, street vendors or other places where food may be bought in public? Is there a significant risk of food poisoning? How many cases lead to death? Is there understood to be a link between food and poisoning or illness? How much does a typical meal cost, if bought and not grown at home? Clothing and Fashion What kind of clothes do people wear? How does this vary by season, ethnicity, age, profession, etc? How do the genders dress: what differences are there between mens and womens clothing and accessories? How is clothing made, in small shops or larger factories? How much does typical clothing cost? How important is fashion to people? How does this vary by individual? What kinds of jewelry do people wear? And when? Entertainments Does the culture have outlets for dramatic arts (theater, puppetry, kinematography)? What other major forms of entertainment are there? Is the populace literate and numerate? Do people read for pleasure? If so, what do they read? How much do books, magazines, broadsheets and the like cost? Is there a public library system? Who uses it? Who are popular authors and poets? Who are some of the more famous characters from literature? How has this changed over time? VI. Questions of Manners. Who speaks first at a formal gathering? What kinds of gifts are considered appropriate or in extremely bad taste? How do younger adults address their elders? When is it rude to laugh at something funny? What kinds of questions cannot be asked in public? In private? At all? What parts of the body are routinely covered? How private are bodily functions like bathing or defecating? VIJ. Questions of Faith. Is the culture religious or nonreligious? What are the major religious groups in the region? What are some of their core doctrines, dogmas, beliefs and practices? What is the overall cosmology and eschatology in religious terms? Is religion a cause of dissatisfaction, dissention or hostility in the region? Are religious traditions and any scriptures oral or written in nature or a combination? Is there a set canon of what consitutes officially sanctioned scripture? How are scriptural / traditional exegesis accomplished and by what hermeneutics? What is the role of myth within the religion? Is there a formal creed or set of credal statements that define the faith? What are typical symbols used in the religion and their meanings? What ritual objects are used in the religion (relics, talismans, medals, charms, etc)? What religious officials are there? Is there a formal clergy? How are they organised? Are there monks, saints, faqirs, nuns, prophets, apostles, disciples, preachers, friars, shamans, martyrs, mystics, seers, vates, sages, ascetics, religious heroes, saviours, redeemers, etc? What do people believe happens to them after death? How, if at all, can they influence this? What happens to those who disagree with the majority on questions of religion? Are there any particular places considered special or holy? What are they like? Is there a set religious calendar? What are the most popular rituals or festivals? Are there liturgical, meditative, and contemplative aspects to the religion? What is the basic structure of the religion (unitary, dualistic, etc)? What is the basic theology of the religion (i.e., monotheistic, polytheistic, henotheistc etc)? What do people have to offer to their Deity or deities? What do people want from their Deity or deities? How do they try and get it? Are there differing denominations or sects of the religion? How do their religious practices differ from their neighbours? Are issues such as orthodoxy, heterodoxy, heresy and apostasy keys in the religious life? What gender, ethnic, national or racial issues exist within the religion? Is ecumenism engaged in, or are other traditions treated as adversaries or enemies? What is the most commonly broken religious rule? What is the least-violated religious rule? How are such infractions punished? Is it possible to expel a community member? How can an outsider join the religious community? Does the religion send out missionaries? What role(s) do they play? What factions exist within the dominant religious institutions? How do they compete? Are the differing groups a result of schismatism or mutual and cooperative separation? Are there monastic groups? What do they do and how are they organized? How do you join one? Are there cult groups within the religious community? How are those who follow different faiths treated? What relationship do religious and political leaders have? What superstitions are common? What kinds of supernatural events or beings do people fear? What kinds of supernatural or othernatural beings exist in this religion (angels, demons, devi, asuras, spirits, ghosts, sprites, etc)? How are dreams and visions encompassed by the religion? How is religious action expressed (spontaneous or ritual liturgy, song, dance, music, ritual action, sex, miracle plays, etc)? Magick How is magic integrated into society? Who can work magic? Is anyone disallowed from working magic? How are works of magic accomplished? What kind of preparation or study is required before undertaking a magical work? VIIJ. Questions of Labour. Describe any kind of division of labour, such as into physical versus mental versus spiritual. Is there any especial prestige attached to some category of labour or a particular job? What jobs are considered mucky or are particularly depreciated? What professions or activities are considered masculine? What professions or activities are viewed as feminine? What are usual working hours? Are there days of rest or holidays? How does this differ between different jobs? What jobs have few workers and why? What are typical wages for various jobs? How does work affect lifestyle and health? What sort of jobs are preferred by which people? Are some jobs denied to certain groups? What are the ethical oaths or codes that govern various jobs? Is there a difference in ethics between manual and mental or spiritual work? VIIIJ. Questions of Art. What are the favorite artforms? What are the least-favorite? How respected are artists? Do artists require official or unofficial protection or patronage? What kinds of trouble are artists in particular likely to find themselves in? How might a very successful artist live? What forms of theatre does your society have? How naturalistic or stylized is your society's art? What shapes are most common in your society's arts, like embroidery or architecture? Which artforms get the most and least respect? What form does censorship take? Who may not be an artist? What qualities equal "beauty" in this society? What makes a man or woman especially beautiful? How do people react to tattoos? Piercings? Facial hair? Cosmetics? Entertainment Do people enjoy looking at art? Does this vary among communities? Do people enjoy doing art? Does this vary? Is there any calligraphy? Who does it? Does your culture have a distinct (or not so) musical style? What is it like? How do people listen to music (in a theater, at home, on the street, mechanical)? Does music influence people's behaviour? Does this culture have a typical dance form? What is it like? Who goes to see such entertainments? X. Questions of Marriage. How is a marriage defined? How is a marriage contracted? What is the term of a marriage contract? What gifts are considered appropriate or inappropriate for a wedding? How are marriages celebrated? What is considered too great a difference in age for a couple? Do relationships allow multiple partners? In what ways is a marriage considered broken? How can a marriage be terminated? XI. Questions of Health. What is the average life expectancy? How does this differ between different regions, races or ethnicities? What access do people have to clean drinking water (at home or in public)? What access do people have to proper sanitation (at home or in public)? Do houses or public buildings have plumbing? Cold and warm water? Describe any public or private bathing or latrine facilities. How is healthcare delivered in this society; what are its foundations? Are there hospitals or sanataria where many forms of health care are concentrated; or are practicioners more diffuse within the community? Do people have access to any form of medical aid for emergencies or for less urgent problems? What kinds of ailments or injuries are treatable in the locality using available supplies and expertise? What does typical healthcare cost? How do this societys doctors try to treat wounds and sickness? Which medical assumtions of this society are wrong? Do people seek care on an as-needed or emergency basis; or is health care seen as a preventative endeavour. How often do people see their doctor, dentist or other healthcare provider? Is a distinction made between physical and nonphysical ailments? What happens to those suffering from extreme mental illness? Spiritual illness? Other? How do people react to physical deformity (both congenital and acquired)? XIJ. Questions of Sex. How does your society define incest? Rape? How do people react to these? What secret vice is believed to be widely practiced? What secret vice actually is practiced? What sexual habits are widely believed common among foriegners? How do people react to homosexuality? Is it frowned on? Encouraged? Are premarital sexual relations allowed? Extramarital? How is adultery defined? What (if any) is the punishment? Who decides? Is prostitution legal? How are prostitutes viewed? Is this accurate? What is the greatest sexual taboo? What does this society mean by the word "virgin" and how important it it? Is sex confined to marriage? Or, is it supposed to be? What constitutes aberrant sexual behavior? Are there any cultural or religious strictures, norms or tabus that specifically address sexual conduct? Are there secular laws that control or restict sexual behaviour? At what age is it considered normal to engage in sex? Are there tabus against sex with children? Should sex be a one-to-one experience? Or are groups allowed? XIIJ. Questions of Education. Describe the education of the societys people: formal schooling, apprenticeship, etc. If education is mainly by apprenticeship, how is this accomplished? Is education compulsory / offered to everyone? What is the cost of education? Between which ages does education happen? How are year groups and academic years arranged? How are curricula arranged? What courses are typically offered? What degrees or diplomas are offered by schools? What do schools / colleges / universities look like? What are the classrooms like? What is a typical class size Who is in charge of education in the country, and in each individual school? Does this society have its own language? Its own writing system? How common is literacy? How is literacy viewed? What form and value are books? Who teaches others? How do they teach? Who decides who learns to read or write? Who teaches professions, like carpenter or scribe? Are foreigners ever brought in to teach new skills? Who does that? XIIIJ. Questions of Technology. Are philosophy and science unified, or do they exist as separate and independent disciplines? What devices and technologies are availible for people? Are such devices taken for granted? If not, how many are appreciated? How do people envision a difficult or impossible task that could be made easier by using some kind of device or futuristic technology? How is knowledge distributed? Is it kept unknown to the common people, or is availible for all? Architecture What major architectural styles are present? What do they look like? How does this vary over time and between places in the region? What major elements are present? How are they pieced together? What are houses like inside and out? What are palaces and castles like? How tall is the tallest building? How big is the biggest building? What materials are used in typical construction? Do any materials have to be imported? How are buildings constructed? Are there machines or is work done by hand? What are some famous landmarks in the region? Why are they famous? Are they famous internationally? XV. Questions of Transportation and Communications. How do people get from place to place? Does this vary at all in different places? Do people make long journeys? If so, what are they like? Is there a public transport system? Who uses it? How much does it cost? What are the roads like? How do they vary from place to place? Do individuals or families own and use their own vehicles? How safe and clean is the typical transport system? What major fuels are used? Apart from face to face, how do people communicate with each other? Is there a postal service? How fast is it? How much does it cost to use? What restrictions are there on packet delivery? Does the post operate internationally? How likely is it that an article sent in the post will reach its intended destination? What technical or mechanical means of communications exist? XVI. Questions of Economics. What is the local economy based on? How is commerce engaged in? If levied, how are taxes collected? What are such revenues used for? How does taxation affect the people? What do people expect from their government in return for the taxes paid? Money What is the local currency like? How is it subdivided? What is is based on (metal, labour, fiat)? Is currency issued by a central authority or by some decentralised means? How does it compare to other neighbouring currencies? How has the value of the currency changed or fluctuated recently? How are coins and notes produced? How common are forgeries? How is wealth distributed? Is there a public banking system? Who uses it? What benefits does it bring? At what cost? Is there a large gap between the wealth of the rich and poor? What expectations do each group have from the other? What constitutes "poverty" in this society? XVIJ. Questions of Death and Burial. What is their understanding of death and dying? What does this society do with their corpses? Do they cremate their dead? Or, how are dead bodies disposed of? Is the family responsible for the body? What part do the priests play? Are there cemeteries at all? Or, does everyone have a crypt in back with all the relatives in it? Do people visit the dead? If so, how often and why? Suicide What do people in this culture think about suicide? Is it the greatest sin one can commit? Or is it a sin at all? Is it the great and last comfort of a tormented soul? Is it worse than murder? XVIIJ. Questions of Government. What is the form of government? How is it structured? What are some of the most fundamental policies of the government? What is the political status of minority communities? How is government chosen? What is the countrys general foreign policy? Who decides whether someone has broken a law? How? What kinds of punishments are meted out? By whom? Why? How are new laws created or old ones changed? Is there some form of clemency or pardon? What is involved? Who has the right to give orders, and why? What titles do various officials have? How are the rules different for officials as opposed to the common person? How do government officials dress? Is the law written down? Who interprets it? Once accused, what recourse does someone have? Is torture allowed? What kinds? Is capital punishment allowed? How are criminals executed? Who cannot rise to positions of leadership? Is bribery allowed? Under what circumstances? What makes someone a bad ruler in this society? What can be done about it? What are the most common or dangerous forms of criminal? City Watch & Sheriffs Is there a civilian police force, or is law enforcement the province of the military? Is the police force a nationalised one, or are there multiple regional forces? How militant or vigilante are they? Are they usually or ever armed? What is the extent of their authority? Can they shoot you? Can they use magic? Can they torture or otherwise force a confession? Can they use telepathy? Are there individuals or groups who are above the law? Is there a secret police? What is the role of police informants, if any? XIX. Questions of Warfare. Does the country have an armed force? What types? What size? How do the armed forces compare with others in the region or world? Who declares war? Who has the power to declare conditions of peace? How are treaties negotiated? What happens to prisoners taken in battle? What weapons are favoured by the various armed forces? What form of warfare does this society use? How do battles in the airs or waters or underworlds differ from surface warfare? Who are the Elite warriors? What distinguishes them? How does someone get command of troops? Where do the loyalties of military units lie? Are there professional soldiers? Do they make up the bulk of the military? What is campaign or camp life like? What ethical or moral codes do warriors adhere to? How are battle injuries treated? How long do wars typically last? Has this society ever attacked another? What was the nature of that war? What would make this society go to war? Has there ever been a civil war or a revolution? What do soldiers do when there's no war? Are there any current tensions / wars / embargoes etc with any other nations? Who are the countrys enemies? Whos winning the war? What defences are available to cities? CONTENTS : I. Questions of Place. IJ. Questions of Time. IIJ. Questions of Race and Ethnicity. IIIJ. Questions of Family. V. Questions of Customs and Social Life. VI. Questions of Manners. VIJ. Questions of Faith. VIIJ. Questions of Labour. VIIIJ. Questions of Art. X. Questions of Marriage. XI. Questions of Health. XIJ. Questions of Sex. XIIJ. Questions of Education. XIIIJ. Questions of Technology. XV. Questions of Transportation and Communications. XVI. Questions of Economics. XVIJ. Questions of Death and Burial. XVIIJ. Questions of Government. XIX. Questions of Warfare. Top! I. Questions of Place. IJ. Questions of Time. IIJ. Questions of Race and Ethnicity. IV. Questions of Family. V. Questions of Customs and Social Life. VI. Questions of Manners. VIJ. Questions of Faith. VIIJ. Questions of Labour. VIIIJ. Questions of Art. X. Questions of Marriage. XI. Questions of Health. XIJ. Questions of Sex. XIIJ. Questions of Education. XIIIJ. Questions of Technology. XV. Questions of Transportation and Communications. XVI. Questions of Economics. XVIJ. Questions of Death and Burial. XVIIJ. Questions of Government. XIX. Questions of Warfare. Last updated on the Feast of the Great C to C-Flat Transposition. What's the Feast of the Great C to C-Flat Transposition, you ask? Hm. Well, click the link to find out, eh? The Zaharam-Chapelle-Parunas Ethnographical Questionnaire For several years, the standard questionnaire used by anthropologists studying various cultures in the Eastlands has been that of Dr. Ellandwine Zaharam of the Univ. of Auntimoany. While it has proven itself in the field, many philosophers have thought that it could be satisfactorily amplified by creating several new categories not addressed in the original and expanding some of the old categories with new questions. A committee of eight faculty and students worked to add questions to the questionnaire, the result of which is the following Zaharam-Chapelle-Parunas Ethnographical Questionnaire. At nearly double the size of the original (and considerably larger than similar tools), concerns have been raised about the possible unwieldiness of the tool. In order to maintain the general utility of the questionnaire, several related main categories have been compressed, while new ones that were not addressed in the older questionnaires have been created. Individual related questions have often been compressed into a single multipart question; it is felt that this practice in no way affects the practicability of the tool. Also, several very good but extremely focussed or detail oriented questions have been left out. While it is keenly felt that persons living in a community can offer great insights into the various topic explored in the questionnaire, it is felt that questions along the line of "how do people feel about this" are best left out, as any of the questions herein explored may be reasonably followed up by this sort of perceptive interrogation. The format of the new questionnaire is the same as the older verion, namely, a number of broad categories in which several related questions about a country or region or tribal structure may be explored. The main departure from the older format is in the elimination of the question numbers. It is felt that poorly worded or redundant questions could be more easily excised and new questions could be inserted if the numbers were eliminated. It has been made abundantly clear that no such questionnaire could ever be seen as compleat, however, the committee have striven to produce a workable and comprehensive tool rather than an absolutely compleat one. It is hoped that, as the needs arise, new main or subordinated categories can easily be inserted into the structure of the present questionnaire without disrupting the flow of questions or the layout of the questionnaire. The order of main categories is roughly from the broader concepts of Nature to the more specific aspects of the culture under consideration. It was felt that the questions should be left somewhat broad rather than focussed, as it is always possible to follow up an interview with questions seeking further detail. If highly detailed questions are asked from the outset, the interview can easily get bogged down in minutiae, for we would risk missing the forest for the trees. It is much to be hoped that this Questionnaire will be found of great use to any philosopher or student interested in gaining insight into the cultures and societies that peoples may divide themselves into. Faculty: Tom a Chapelle; Haristafaras Parunas; Taryusas Students: Shafranas; Numitor; M. Wortwede; A. Wortlece; C. Lankyshanks  * I. Questions of Place. Describe the geography of where your society calls home. Describe the climate your society deals with. How severe are their seasons? What kinds of natural disasters has this society gotten used to? What importance (spiritual or cultural) do people ascribe to the geography? How do people feel about local landscapes being altered or used for a purpose other than what is traditional? What are the most commonly-grown foods? What are the most commonly-eaten meats? What foods are considered exotic or expensive? What forms of alcohol are common? Rare? Is there usually enough food and water for the population? What is this place's most abundant resource? What is its most valuable resource? What resource is it most lacking? How do people travel from one place to another? Are the borders secure? In what way? How many people live here? Where in this place do they congregate? What part of this place do they avoid? Why? What are the most common domesticated animals here? And what are they domesticated for? What are the most common wild animals? How are wild animals treated? Which animals are likely to be pets? Which ones won't be? What are the most common domesticated plants here? And what are they used for? What are the most common wild plants here? What are they used for? Top! IJ. Questions of Time. How far back does this societys written history go? How far back do its people believe it goes? How was this society founded? Who founded it and under what circumstances? What were the chief powers in the time when this society was founded? If it originated far away from here, how did it get here? What is the worst disaster they believe they've faced? What are the major events in this culture's past? What was the best thing that ever happened to them? What in their past makes them feel ashamed? What in their past makes them proud? What are they afraid of happening again? What are they hoping will happen? Do they think it likely? How strongly are people attached or connected to their heritage? What do they assume the future will hold? How has this society changed? Do its current members realize this? What are the most popular stories about the past? Who in the past is the greatest hero? The worst villain? Do people think the present better or worse than the past? Do people believe the future will be better or worse than the present or past? Top! IIJ. Questions of Race and Ethnicity. What are the chief races in the region? What are the chief ethnic groups of each race in the region? How are they distributed in place? How do they differ by language, appearance or ancestry? What jobs do the chief ethnicities primarily occupy? Are any groups denied work because of racial or ethnic heritage? What are typical attitudes of the native (or majority) ethnos to immigrants and other ethnicities? How has any variety of ethnicity in the region changed the societys culture? Top! IV. Questions of Family. How many spouses may a man or woman have? Who decides on a marriage? Can a marriage end in divorce? How? Who usually takes custody of children if a marriage ends for some reason? How are families named? What happens to orphans? How are boy and girl children treated differently? What, if anything, is considered a good marriage gift? What inanimate or sexless things are considered male or female? Does this society connect the ideas of marriage with love? How big are families, typically? What constitutes a household? How many people live in one household? How many generations? Are girls or boys preferred and why? How common is domestic violence? Is it understood to be a problem, or a normal aspect of family life? If it is seen as problematic, what is being done about it? Top! V. Questions of Customs and Social Life. What colors are associated with power? With virtue? With death? If two men get into a fight, how is this supposed to be resolved? If two women get into a fight, how should that be resolved? How do people demonstrate grief? Who inheirits property? Titles? Position? What are the most popular games? How important are they? When and how does someone go from child to adult? How much free time do people usually get? What do they spend this time doing? Is society segregated an any way? What social classes or divisions exist in this society? If so, can people move from one class to another? Are there any benefits to being of one class over another? Is there any discrimination against minority groups (racial, ethnic, religious) in this society? How independant or codependant are individuals? What are the typical roles of women and men? What are the expectations of children? Does the government play a large part in peoples lives? Does religion play a large part in peoples lives? Food Describe how daily food is obtained. What type of foods are most popular? What are typical dishes and specialties of the region? What type of food is the locality or region famous for? What cutlery, if any, do people use for cooking and eating? How is the table arranged? How do people sit when eating? Is there any arrangement by age or dignity of diners? How many and when are the main mealtimes? Are there restaurants, popinas, street vendors or other places where food may be bought in public? Is there a significant risk of food poisoning? How many cases lead to death? Is there understood to be a link between food and poisoning or illness? How much does a typical meal cost, if bought and not grown at home? Clothing and Fashion What kind of clothes do people wear? How does this vary by season, ethnicity, age, profession, etc? How do the genders dress: what differences are there between mens and womens clothing and accessories? How is clothing made, in small shops or larger factories? How much does typical clothing cost? How important is fashion to people? How does this vary by individual? What kinds of jewelry do people wear? And when? Entertainments Does the culture have outlets for dramatic arts (theater, puppetry, kinematography)? What other major forms of entertainment are there? Is the populace literate and numerate? Do people read for pleasure? If so, what do they read? How much do books, magazines, broadsheets and the like cost? Is there a public library system? Who uses it? Who are popular authors and poets? Who are some of the more famous characters from literature? How has this changed over time? Top! VI. Questions of Manners. Who speaks first at a formal gathering? What kinds of gifts are considered appropriate or in extremely bad taste? How do younger adults address their elders? When is it rude to laugh at something funny? What kinds of questions cannot be asked in public? In private? At all? What parts of the body are routinely covered? How private are bodily functions like bathing or defecating? Top! VIJ. Questions of Faith. Is the culture religious or nonreligious? What are the major religious groups in the region? What are some of their core doctrines, dogmas, beliefs and practices? What is the overall cosmology and eschatology in religious terms? Is religion a cause of dissatisfaction, dissention or hostility in the region? Are religious traditions and any scriptures oral or written in nature or a combination? Is there a set canon of what consitutes officially sanctioned scripture? How are scriptural / traditional exegesis accomplished and by what hermeneutics? What is the role of myth within the religion? Is there a formal creed or set of credal statements that define the faith? What are typical symbols used in the religion and their meanings? What ritual objects are used in the religion (relics, talismans, medals, charms, etc)? What religious officials are there? Is there a formal clergy? How are they organised? Are there monks, saints, faqirs, nuns, prophets, apostles, disciples, preachers, friars, shamans, martyrs, mystics, seers, vates, sages, ascetics, religious heroes, saviours, redeemers, etc? What do people believe happens to them after death? How, if at all, can they influence this? What happens to those who disagree with the majority on questions of religion? Are there any particular places considered special or holy? What are they like? Is there a set religious calendar? What are the most popular rituals or festivals? Are there liturgical, meditative, and contemplative aspects to the religion? What is the basic structure of the religion (unitary, dualistic, etc)? What is the basic theology of the religion (i.e., monotheistic, polytheistic, henotheistc etc)? What do people have to offer to their Deity or deities? What do people want from their Deity or deities? How do they try and get it? Are there differing denominations or sects of the religion? How do their religious practices differ from their neighbours? Are issues such as orthodoxy, heterodoxy, heresy and apostasy keys in the religious life? What gender, ethnic, national or racial issues exist within the religion? Is ecumenism engaged in, or are other traditions treated as adversaries or enemies? What is the most commonly broken religious rule? What is the least-violated religious rule? How are such infractions punished? Is it possible to expel a community member? How can an outsider join the religious community? Does the religion send out missionaries? What role(s) do they play? What factions exist within the dominant religious institutions? How do they compete? Are the differing groups a result of schismatism or mutual and cooperative separation? Are there monastic groups? What do they do and how are they organized? How do you join one? Are there cult groups within the religious community? How are those who follow different faiths treated? What relationship do religious and political leaders have? What superstitions are common? What kinds of supernatural events or beings do people fear? What kinds of supernatural or othernatural beings exist in this religion (angels, demons, devi, asuras, spirits, ghosts, sprites, etc)? How are dreams and visions encompassed by the religion? How is religious action expressed (spontaneous or ritual liturgy, song, dance, music, ritual action, sex, miracle plays, etc)? Magick How is magic integrated into society? Who can work magic? Is anyone disallowed from working magic? How are works of magic accomplished? What kind of preparation or study is required before undertaking a magical work? Top! VIIJ. Questions of Labour. Describe any kind of division of labour, such as into physical versus mental versus spiritual. Is there any especial prestige attached to some category of labour or a particular job? What jobs are considered mucky or are particularly depreciated? What professions or activities are considered masculine? What professions or activities are viewed as feminine? What are usual working hours? Are there days of rest or holidays? How does this differ between different jobs? What jobs have few workers and why? What are typical wages for various jobs? How does work affect lifestyle and health? What sort of jobs are preferred by which people? Are some jobs denied to certain groups? What are the ethical oaths or codes that govern various jobs? Is there a difference in ethics between manual and mental or spiritual work? Top! VIIIJ. Questions of Art. What are the favorite artforms? What are the least-favorite? How respected are artists? Do artists require official or unofficial protection or patronage? What kinds of trouble are artists in particular likely to find themselves in? How might a very successful artist live? What forms of theatre does your society have? How naturalistic or stylized is your society's art? What shapes are most common in your society's arts, like embroidery or architecture? Which artforms get the most and least respect? What form does censorship take? Who may not be an artist? What qualities equal "beauty" in this society? What makes a man or woman especially beautiful? How do people react to tattoos? Piercings? Facial hair? Cosmetics? Entertainment Do people enjoy looking at art? Does this vary among communities? Do people enjoy doing art? Does this vary? Is there any calligraphy? Who does it? Does your culture have a distinct (or not so) musical style? What is it like? How do people listen to music (in a theater, at home, on the street, mechanical)? Does music influence people's behaviour? Does this culture have a typical dance form? What is it like? Who goes to see such entertainments? Top! X. Questions of Marriage. How is a marriage defined? How is a marriage contracted? What is the term of a marriage contract? What gifts are considered appropriate or inappropriate for a wedding? How are marriages celebrated? What is considered too great a difference in age for a couple? Do relationships allow multiple partners? In what ways is a marriage considered broken? How can a marriage be terminated? Top! XI. Questions of Health. What is the average life expectancy? How does this differ between different regions, races or ethnicities? What access do people have to clean drinking water (at home or in public)? What access do people have to proper sanitation (at home or in public)? Do houses or public buildings have plumbing? Cold and warm water? Describe any public or private bathing or latrine facilities. How is healthcare delivered in this society; what are its foundations? Are there hospitals or sanataria where many forms of health care are concentrated; or are practicioners more diffuse within the community? Do people have access to any form of medical aid for emergencies or for less urgent problems? What kinds of ailments or injuries are treatable in the locality using available supplies and expertise? What does typical healthcare cost? How do this societys doctors try to treat wounds and sickness? Which medical assumtions of this society are wrong? Do people seek care on an as-needed or emergency basis; or is health care seen as a preventative endeavour. How often do people see their doctor, dentist or other healthcare provider? Is a distinction made between physical and nonphysical ailments? What happens to those suffering from extreme mental illness? Spiritual illness? Other? How do people react to physical deformity (both congenital and acquired)? Top! XIJ. Questions of Sex. How does your society define incest? Rape? How do people react to these? What secret vice is believed to be widely practiced? What secret vice actually is practiced? What sexual habits are widely believed common among foriegners? How do people react to homosexuality? Is it frowned on? Encouraged? Are premarital sexual relations allowed? Extramarital? How is adultery defined? What (if any) is the punishment? Who decides? Is prostitution legal? How are prostitutes viewed? Is this accurate? What is the greatest sexual taboo? What does this society mean by the word "virgin" and how important it it? Is sex confined to marriage? Or, is it supposed to be? What constitutes aberrant sexual behavior? Are there any cultural or religious strictures, norms or tabus that specifically address sexual conduct? Are there secular laws that control or restict sexual behaviour? At what age is it considered normal to engage in sex? Are there tabus against sex with children? Should sex be a one-to-one experience? Or are groups allowed? Top! XIIJ. Questions of Education. Describe the education of the societys people: formal schooling, apprenticeship, etc. If education is mainly by apprenticeship, how is this accomplished? Is education compulsory / offered to everyone? What is the cost of education? Between which ages does education happen? How are year groups and academic years arranged? How are curricula arranged? What courses are typically offered? What degrees or diplomas are offered by schools? What do schools / colleges / universities look like? What are the classrooms like? What is a typical class size Who is in charge of education in the country, and in each individual school? Does this society have its own language? Its own writing system? How common is literacy? How is literacy viewed? What form and value are books? Who teaches others? How do they teach? Who decides who learns to read or write? Who teaches professions, like carpenter or scribe? Are foreigners ever brought in to teach new skills? Who does that? Top! XIIIJ. Questions of Technology. Are philosophy and science unified, or do they exist as separate and independent disciplines? What devices and technologies are availible for people? Are such devices taken for granted? If not, how many are appreciated? How do people envision a difficult or impossible task that could be made easier by using some kind of device or futuristic technology? How is knowledge distributed? Is it kept unknown to the common people, or is availible for all? Architecture What major architectural styles are present? What do they look like? How does this vary over time and between places in the region? What major elements are present? How are they pieced together? What are houses like inside and out? What are palaces and castles like? How tall is the tallest building? How big is the biggest building? What materials are used in typical construction? Do any materials have to be imported? How are buildings constructed? Are there machines or is work done by hand? What are some famous landmarks in the region? Why are they famous? Are they famous internationally? Top! XV. Questions of Transportation and Communications. How do people get from place to place? Does this vary at all in different places? Do people make long journeys? If so, what are they like? Is there a public transport system? Who uses it? How much does it cost? What are the roads like? How do they vary from place to place? Do individuals or families own and use their own vehicles? How safe and clean is the typical transport system? What major fuels are used? Apart from face to face, how do people communicate with each other? Is there a postal service? How fast is it? How much does it cost to use? What restrictions are there on packet delivery? Does the post operate internationally? How likely is it that an article sent in the post will reach its intended destination? What technical or mechanical means of communications exist? Top! XVI. Questions of Economics. What is the local economy based on? How is commerce engaged in? If levied, how are taxes collected? What are such revenues used for? How does taxation affect the people? What do people expect from their government in return for the taxes paid? Money What is the local currency like? How is it subdivided? What is is based on (metal, labour, fiat)? Is currency issued by a central authority or by some decentralised means? How does it compare to other neighbouring currencies? How has the value of the currency changed or fluctuated recently? How are coins and notes produced? How common are forgeries? How is wealth distributed? Is there a public banking system? Who uses it? What benefits does it bring? At what cost? Is there a large gap between the wealth of the rich and poor? What expectations do each group have from the other? What constitutes "poverty" in this society? Top! XVIJ. Questions of Death and Burial. What is their understanding of death and dying? What does this society do with their corpses? Do they cremate their dead? Or, how are dead bodies disposed of? Is the family responsible for the body? What part do the priests play? Are there cemeteries at all? Or, does everyone have a crypt in back with all the relatives in it? Do people visit the dead? If so, how often and why? Suicide What do people in this culture think about suicide? Is it the greatest sin one can commit? Or is it a sin at all? Is it the great and last comfort of a tormented soul? Is it worse than murder? Top! XVIIJ. Questions of Government. What is the form of government? How is it structured? What are some of the most fundamental policies of the government? What is the political status of minority communities? How is government chosen? What is the countrys general foreign policy? Who decides whether someone has broken a law? How? What kinds of punishments are meted out? By whom? Why? How are new laws created or old ones changed? Is there some form of clemency or pardon? What is involved? Who has the right to give orders, and why? What titles do various officials have? How are the rules different for officials as opposed to the common person? How do government officials dress? Is the law written down? Who interprets it? Once accused, what recourse does someone have? Is torture allowed? What kinds? Is capital punishment allowed? How are criminals executed? Who cannot rise to positions of leadership? Is bribery allowed? Under what circumstances? What makes someone a bad ruler in this society? What can be done about it? What are the most common or dangerous forms of criminal? City Watch & Sheriffs Is there a civilian police force, or is law enforcement the province of the military? Is the police force a nationalised one, or are there multiple regional forces? How militant or vigilante are they? Are they usually or ever armed? What is the extent of their authority? Can they shoot you? Can they use magic? Can they torture or otherwise force a confession? Can they use telepathy? Are there individuals or groups who are above the law? Is there a secret police? What is the role of police informants, if any? Top! XIX. Questions of Warfare. Does the country have an armed force? What types? What size? How do the armed forces compare with others in the region or world? Who declares war? Who has the power to declare conditions of peace? How are treaties negotiated? What happens to prisoners taken in battle? What weapons are favoured by the various armed forces? What form of warfare does this society use? How do battles in the airs or waters or underworlds differ from surface warfare? Who are the Elite warriors? What distinguishes them? How does someone get command of troops? Where do the loyalties of military units lie? Are there professional soldiers? Do they make up the bulk of the military? What is campaign or camp life like? What ethical or moral codes do warriors adhere to? How are battle injuries treated? How long do wars typically last? Has this society ever attacked another? What was the nature of that war? What would make this society go to war? Has there ever been a civil war or a revolution? What do soldiers do when there's no war? Are there any current tensions / wars / embargoes etc with any other nations? Who are the countrys enemies? Whos winning the war? What defences are available to cities? Top!  Last updated on the Feast of the Great C to C-Flat Transposition. What's the Feast of the Great C to C-Flat Transposition, you ask? Hm. Well, click the link to find out, eh? Is this the ordinary world setting for your hero, or the special world setting, or both?How does the setting uniquely belong to your MC?How did your MC get to this place?Why is this setting important to your MC?Who do they share it with?How do they feel about this setting? Claustraphobic? At home? Calm? Aggressive?Will they end up in this place as their new ordinary world when the story is over?What does the setting look like? Use as many details as you can.What does the setting smell like?What does the setting sound like?Is there a taste or touch sensory experience related to this setting?What role will this setting play in your MC's story?How would a stranger coming into this space feel? What's the vibe? Rulers Law and order Religion Traditions Culture Sports and recreation Struggles Negatives and positives Bits and pieces Plan it out My process Northwest Northeast Southeast Southwest Natural elements My thought process Adding more depth Weather Effects on nature The World Basics Alternate Earth Not Earth at All Physical and Historical Features General Climate and Geography Natural Resources World History Specific Country(s) History Magic and Magicians Rules of Magic Wizards Magic and Technology Miscellaneous Magic Questions Peoples and Customs General Customs Eating Greeting and Meeting Gestures Visits Language Ethics and Values Religion and the Gods Population Social Organization General Government Politics Crime and the Legal System Foreign Relations Waging War Weapons Commerce, Trade, and Public Life General Business and Industry Transportation and Communication Science and Technology Medicine Arts and Entertainment Architecture Urban Factors Rural Factors Daily Life General Fashion and Dress Manners Diet Education Calendar Arts and Entertainment Architecture Calendar Crime and the Legal System Daily Life Diet Fashion and Dress Eating customs Education Foreign Relations Gestures Government Greeting and Meeting. Language Magic and Magicians Magic and Technology Manners Medicine People and Customs: Ethics and Values Physical and Historical Features Climate and Geography Natural Resources General History History of a Specific Country Politics Population Religion and Philosophy Rules of Magic Rural Factors Science and Technology Social Organization Transportation and Communication Urban Factors Visits War Wizards Country: Capital City: Colors: (An example would be red, white, and blue) Symbol: (An example would be stars and stripes.) Races: (The races that inhabit the area, whether or not they’re native.) Government: (Feudal system, caste system, oligarchy, parliament, democracy, plutocracy?) Religion: (Monotheism? Pantheism? Atheism?) Resources: (What does the country export? Import? Make? Is famous for?) Description of Major Cities: (I do this to get a feel for the areas the characters will be visiting.) Quote: (What someone from this area would talk like, or talk about.) History: (Everyone comes from somewhere. People just don’t up and appear on islands and such. I mean, even Native Americans walked across a land bridge way back in the day. Europeans came from Romans and Greeks and Celts and Gauls and more. Very few people bother to look at this aspect of world-building, and they really should. Even if a civilization has been around for two thousand years and are elven dragon riders, they came from somewhere. Even if their mythology says they crawled out of the earth: they came from somewhere. Examine it!) Physical: (The ethnic description of your race: skin color, hair color, builds, dress) Mannerisms: (The likely way someone behaves if they’re from this place. Because believe me, a fur-wrapped barbarian behaves in a very different way than a Greek statesman.) Weather patterns: (Tropical? Stormy? Cold? Earthquakes? Climate in general?) Magic: (How it is treated by the country. Whether hated and feared, harnessed for industry, or nonexistent within it’s borders, if magic has a presence in your story you ought to look at how it affects the larger picture than just your heroes and their journey.) Language: The Stars The Sun The Solar System Moons The day Geology Gravity Surface composition Minerals The Map Climate Establishing your climates Effects Local Winds Flora and fauna Flora Fauna Culture Languages Place-names Language creation DialeThe Stars The Sun The Solar System Moons The day Geology Gravity Surface composition Minerals The Map Climate Establishing your climates Effects Local Winds Flora and fauna Flora Fauna Culture Languages Place-names Language creation Dialects Country: Capital City: Colors: (An example would be red, white, and blue) Symbol: (An example would be stars and stripes.) Races: (The races that inhabit the area, whether or not they’re native.) Government: (Feudal system, caste system, oligarchy, parliament, democracy, plutocracy?) Religion: (Monotheism? Pantheism? Atheism?) Resources: (What does the country export? Import? Make? Is famous for?) Description of Major Cities: (I do this to get a feel for the areas the characters will be visiting.) Quote: (What someone from this area would talk like, or talk about.) History: (Everyone comes from somewhere. People just don’t up and appear on islands and such. I mean, even Native Americans walked across a land bridge way back in the day. Europeans came from Romans and Greeks and Celts and Gauls and more. Very few people bother to look at this aspect of world-building, and they really should. Even if a civilization has been around for two thousand years and are elven dragon riders, they came from somewhere. Even if their mythology says they crawled out of the earth: they came from somewhere. Examine it!) Physical: (The ethnic description of your race: skin color, hair color, builds, dress) Mannerisms: (The likely way someone behaves if they’re from this place. Because believe me, a fur-wrapped barbarian behaves in a very different way than a Greek statesman.) Weather patterns: (Tropical? Stormy? Cold? Earthquakes? Climate in general?) Magic: (How it is treated by the country. Whether hated and feared, harnessed for industry, or nonexistent within it’s borders, if magic has a presence in your story you ought to look at how it affects the larger picture than just your heroes and their journey.) Language: Arts and Entertainment Architecture Calendar Crime and the Legal System Daily Life Diet Fashion and Dress Eating customs Education Foreign Relations Gestures Government Greeting and Meeting. Language Magic and Magicians Magic and Technology Manners Medicine People and Customs: Ethics and Values Physical and Historical Features Climate and Geography Natural Resources General History History of a Specific Country Politics Population Religion and Philosophy Rules of Magic Rural Factors Science and Technology Social Organization Transportation and Communication Urban Factors Visits War Wizards The World Basics Alternate Earth Not Earth at All Physical and Historical Features General Climate and Geography Natural Resources World History Specific Country(s) History Magic and Magicians Rules of Magic Wizards Magic and Technology Miscellaneous Magic Questions Peoples and Customs General Customs Eating Greeting and Meeting Gestures Visits Language Ethics and Values Religion and the Gods Population Social Organization General Government Politics Crime and the Legal System Foreign Relations Waging War Weapons Commerce, Trade, and Public Life General Business and Industry Transportation and Communication Science and Technology Medicine Arts and Entertainment Architecture Urban Factors Rural Factors Daily Life General Fashion and Dress Manners Diet Education Calendar Plan it out My process Northwest Northeast Southeast Southwest Natural elements My thought process Adding more depth Weather Effects on nature most of which I'll cover in this guide. Reason for being Rulers Law and order Religion Traditions Culture Sports and recreation Struggles Negatives and positives Bits and pieces Real, fake, or unknown Some inspiration Gods and goddesses Other divine beings Powers Origins Who will speak your language? Sounds and phonetics Vowels Alien sounds Phonotactics Stress, tone, and pitch Alphabet The letter C Accents and apostrophes Symbols for words Inspiration The Universe Builder About Version 1Last updated 13 September 2013 The Universe Builder and its less futuristic companion, The World Builder, are frameworks from which to start the process of worldbuilding. For my convenience, and hopefully for yours, It’s been divided into two parts, the Outline and the Universe Bible. The Outline is a space for you to brainstorm and organise your ideas into sections, which you can then transfer to the Universe Bible and flesh out with further detail. Alternatively, you can transfer the Outline to another program, like Scrivener or a wiki. The Outline Use the outline to sketch out the parts of the universe you need to build, before adding more detail and/or transferring the outline to a program like Scrivener, or even a wiki. Designed to make brainstorming and organising the parts of your world easier. • The occupied universe • Galaxy • Galactic Neighbourhood • Star and Planetary systems • Sol • Interstellar governments • Government 01 • Governance • Culture • Military • Finances • Territory • Government 2 • Governance • Structure • Culture • Language • Religion • Art • Entertainment • Military • Organisation/structure • Ranks • Technology • Craft • Ships • Starships • Transports • Other support ships • Fighters • Weapons • Finances • Currency • Territory • Independent systems • Organisations • Legitimate • Illegitimate • Science • Energy/power sources • Transport • Interstellar travel • Long-haul voyages (colonists) • Inter-system travel • Inter-planetary travel • Planetary travel • Fuel sources • Communication • Technology • Computers • Artificial intelligence • Interfaces • Holographic • Neural • Physical • Biomechanical • Wetware • Neural interfaces • Civilian • Military • Specialist • Weapons and warfare • Environmental • Terraforming • Medical • Cryogenics • Prosthetics • Wetware • Medical • Cosmetic • Genetic engineering • Tissue replacement • Genetic enhancement • Designer people • Designer fauna • Designer flora • Drugs • Narcotics The Universe Bible Contents The occupied universe 5 Galaxy 5 Galactic Neighbourhood 5 Interstellar governments 6 Government 01 6 Governance 6 Culture 6 Military 6 Finances 6 Territory 6 The occupied universe Galaxy Milky Way Galactic Neighbourhood Star and planetary systems From Wikipedia A star system or stellar system is a small number of stars which orbit each other,[1] bound by gravitational attraction. A large number of stars bound by gravitation is generally called a star cluster or galaxy, although, broadly speaking, they are also star systems. Star systems are not to be confused with planetary systems, which include planets and similar bodies More info • http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_system • http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planetary_system Solar "Sol" System Planets Orbital stations Planetary stations Interstellar governments Government 01 Governance Culture Military Finances Territory Science Transport Interstellar travel More info • http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interstellar_travel One land mass Divited into 4 territory's Need 3 territory names and owners


	2. Image

Images: https://toyhou.se/thefluff2015/characters/folder:393742   
All of the images of the universe and map of Onyxstar


	3. Laws

Laws: Depends on atmosphere, from what I see Alex's land and home is based on utopia type sceneary. as such laws should be less violent and more understanding, to teach instead of punish. to train instead of torture. 

Law: Violence: If ever to hard yourself, another. Be weary of xoncequence. You Will be held infront of your peers and the world infront of you. Shamed with your face. Smearing a substance that shows your guilt and relieves you of your bad behavior helps to influence good for the future. Stealing: Results in cagement for 1day with a prompted Video showing the stages of negativity's nature causing criminal to stop their crude behavior. Lieing : results in isolation. Will automatically cause a reflex of emotion to trigger never wanting to again 

Law: Violence: If ever to hard yourself, another. Be weary of concequence. You Will be held in front of your peers and the world in front of you. Shamed with your face. Smearing a substance that shows your guilt and relieves you of your bad behavior helps to influence good for the future. Stealing: Results in cagement for 1day with a prompted Video showing the stages of negativity's nature causing criminal to stop their crude behavior. Lieing : results in isolation. Will automatically cause a reflex of emotion to trigger never wanting to again

Laws: Depends on atmosphere, from what I see alex's land and home is based on utopia type sceneary. as such laws should be less violent and more understanding, to teach instead of punish. to train instead of torture.


	4. Need

Language   
Look up and start

Origin tails  
Look up and start

Folklore  
Look up and start

Family tree  
Look up and start

Jobs/professions  
Look up and start

Gender roles   
Look up and start

Clothing/Costumes  
Look up and start

Weather  
Look up and start

Flora and fauna   
Look up and start

Food  
Look up and start

Geography   
Look up and start

Annual rituals   
Look up and start

Technology   
Look up and start

Animals  
Look up and start  
Started need more input 

Religion/Spirituality   
Look up and start  
Magic   
Look up and start

Politics/Power  
Look up and start

Basic overlooked world building questions   
Where dose the water come from and how is it distributed?  
Who makes the food  
Who transports and distributes the food  
If your world has modern utilities, are they widespread or only for the rich, for that matter, do utilities have to be modified to work in your world (for example electric lines with anti-magic coating)?  
What happens to trash?  
What happens to sewage?  
What building materials are available?  
What do people do when they get sick?  
What do people do in the case of s natural disaster?  
What do people do in the case of a fire?  
How are large objects moved?  
How are items that take skilled labor to make created and distributed?  
Remember, the answers might be different for people at different econoimce levels


	5. Questions

Basic overlooked world building questions   
Where dose the water come from and how is it distributed?  
Who makes the food  
Who transports and distributes the food  
If your world has modern utilities, are they widespread or only for the rich, for that matter, do utilities have to be modified to work in your world (for example electric lines with anti-magic coating)?  
What happens to trash?  
What happens to sewage?  
What building materials are available?  
What do people do when they get sick?  
What do people do in the case of s natural disaster?  
What do people do in the case of a fire?  
How are large objects moved?  
How are items that take skilled labor to make created and distributed?  
Remember, the answers might be different for people at different econoimce levels  
Is this the ordinary world setting for your hero, or the special world setting, or both?  
How does the setting uniquely belong to your MC?  
How did your MC get to this place?  
Why is this setting important to your MC?  
Who do they share it with?  
How do they feel about this setting? Claustraphobic? At home? Calm? Aggressive?  
Will they end up in this place as their new ordinary world when the story is over?  
What does the setting look like? Use as many details as you can.  
What does the setting smell like?  
What does the setting sound like?  
Is there a taste or touch sensory experience related to this setting?  
What role will this setting play in your MC's story?  
How would a stranger coming into this space feel? What's the vibe?


	6. Universe names

Mortal dimension 1 - Orton  
-  
Demon dimension - Collason  
-  
Angel dimension - Caelestibus (Latin for Celestial)  
-  
Neutral dimension - Syrune

~~~

Ayox:  
1.) English  
2.) -  
3.) -  
4.) -  
5.) -  
6.) Normal gender roles  
7.) 1980 - 1990 clothing  
8.) Mild with occasional rain  
9.) Like Americas eastern coast  
10.) Farm grown foods  
11.) - ?  
12.) Normal holidays with slightly different origins  
13.) Slightly behind the other parts of the world. Prefers simple things  
14.) Normal animals found in America  
15.) Proper Pagan Traditions  
16.) No  
17.) King/Queen System

\- 

Degemog  
1.) English/French like language  
2.) -  
3.) -  
4.) -  
5.) -  
6.) No specific roles. Everyone does their own thing.  
7.) "Futuristic" clothing.  
8.) Dry half the year, wet the other half.  
9.) Like the European flora/fauna  
10.) Imported goods and genetically made foods  
11.) -  
12.) Rituals to appreciate the founders of their culture  
13.) Ahead in technology. Grows food in labs.  
14.) Normal or exotic  
15.) No religion  
16.) No  
17.) Social Hierarchy 

-

Kalong  
1.) English/Latin  
2.) -  
3.) -  
4.) -  
5.) -  
6.) Depends on who you ask. there arw stay at home women and men.  
7.) Clothes made of natural materials. often handsewn  
8.) Mild year round  
9.) Latin American Flora and Fauna (like Brazil)  
10.) Grown and hunter gathering  
11.) -  
12.) Rituals for the natural world. Like a annual Moon/Sun Festival.  
13.) Behind in technology.  
14.) Varies  
15.) Follows Wiccan tradition  
16.) Yes  
17.) Tribe leaders 

 

~~~

Mercury - Calidi  
-  
Venus - Soror  
-  
Earth - Vita  
-  
Mars - Inanis  
-  
Jupiter - Cavas  
-  
Saturn - Annulos  
-  
Uranus - Deus  
-  
Neptune - Caeruleum  
-  
Sun - Solis  
-  
Moon - Silens

Planet names: Jupiter - Ecronox Venus - Prucronyx Mars - Segothe' Earth - Forquade Saturn - Engowl/ Uranus - Nuqlee Mercury - Titanl Neptune - Dueclawk Sun - Sun Moon - Moon Onyxstar - Onyxstar

Planet names:  
Jupiter - Ecronox  
Venus - Prucronyx  
Mars - Segothe'  
Earth - Forquade  
Saturn - Engowl  
Uranus - Nuqlee  
Mercury - Titanl  
Neptune - Dueclawk  
Sun - Sun  
Moon - Moon  
Onyxstar - Onyxstar

Planet names: Jupiter - Ecronox Venus - Prucronyx Mars - Segothe' Earth - Forquade Saturn - Engowl/ Uranus - Nuqlee Mercury - Titanl Neptune - Dueclawk Sun - Sun Moon - Moon Onyxstar - Onyxstar

The Mortal Dimension 1  
The Celestial God Dimension: Odath  
The Demon Dimension  
The Angel Dimension  
The Neutral Dimension  
The Mortal Dimension 2 Amyth  
The Mortal Dimension 3 Uglimax  
The Mortal Dimension 4

Mercury - Calidi  
-  
Venus - Soror  
-  
Earth - Vita  
-  
Mars - Inanis  
-  
Jupiter - Cavas  
-  
Saturn - Annulos  
-  
Uranus - Deus  
-  
Neptune - Caeruleum  
-  
Sun - Solis  
-  
Moon - Silens

lanet names: Jupiter - Ecronox Venus - Prucronyx Mars - Segothe' Earth - Forquade Saturn - Engowl/ Uranus - Nuqlee Mercury - Titanl Neptune - Dueclawk Sun - Sun Moon - Moon Onyxstar - Onyxstar

Planet names:  
Jupiter - Ecronox  
Venus - Prucronyx  
Mars - Segothe'  
Earth - Forquade  
Saturn - Engowl  
Uranus - Nuqlee  
Mercury - Titanl  
Neptune - Dueclawk  
Sun - Sun  
Moon - Moon  
Onyxstar - Onyxstar


	7. Eco System

Eco System  
Food is grown. there is no such thing as processed food. Processed anything from another planet will be automatically destroyed by the atmosphere of this planet. it contains only healthy inhaitance Mostly green and blue colors, food comes in all types of colors especially when prepared


	8. Universe details

In another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets.  
The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own.  
The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours.  
Mars: inhabited by a unknown species, information provided shows no sign of threat but further research is necessary to inhabit the planet.  
Venus: Mostly overrun by Brutes. Within the planets no one or nothing is allowed on said planet without approval of the overloard Prucronyx. The species is known as the Galgagric. Thin, and long they travel on the backs of Bunagar (Large insect types) On this planet the air is thin.  
Jupiter: Mostly animal like specimen roam this planet. with knowledge there seems to be a hefty supply of food.  
Onyxstar: Athynst forest

Planet discriptions by Alex Wilson/Jami Kittyeh  
In another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets.

The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own.

The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours.

Mars: inhabited by a unknown species, information provided shows no sign of threat but further research is necessary to inhabit the planet.

Venus: Mostly overrun by Brutes. Within the planets no one or nothing is allowed on said planet without approval of the overloard Prucronyx. The species is known as the Galgagric. Thin, and long they travel on the backs of Bunagar (Large insect types) On this planet the air is thin. 

Jupiter: Mostly animal like specimen roam this planet. with knowledge there seems to be a hefty supply of food. 

Onyxstar:

in another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets.  
The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own.  
The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours.  
Mars: inhabited by a unknown species, information provided shows no sign of threat but further research is necessary to inhabit the planet.  
Venus: Mostly overrun by Brutes. Within the planets no one or nothing is allowed on said planet without approval of the overloard Prucronyx. The species is known as the Galgagric. Thin, and long they travel on the backs of Bunagar (Large insect types) On this planet the air is thin.  
Jupiter: Mostly animal like specimen roam this planet. with knowledge there seems to be a hefty supply of food.  
Onyxstar: Athynst forest.

Mortal dimension 1 - Orton  
-  
Demon dimension - Collason  
-  
Angel dimension - Caelestibus (Latin for Celestial)  
-  
Neutral dimension - Syrune

~~~

Ayox:  
1.) English  
2.) -  
3.) -  
4.) -  
5.) -  
6.) Normal gender roles  
7.) 1980 - 1990 clothing  
8.) Mild with occasional rain  
9.) Like Americas eastern coast  
10.) Farm grown foods  
11.) - ?  
12.) Normal holidays with slightly different origins  
13.) Slightly behind the other parts of the world. Prefers simple things  
14.) Normal animals found in America  
15.) Proper Pagan Traditions  
16.) No  
17.) King/Queen System

\- 

Degemog  
1.) English/French like language  
2.) -  
3.) -  
4.) -  
5.) -  
6.) No specific roles. Everyone does their own thing.  
7.) "Futuristic" clothing.  
8.) Dry half the year, wet the other half.  
9.) Like the European flora/fauna  
10.) Imported goods and genetically made foods  
11.) -  
12.) Rituals to appreciate the founders of their culture  
13.) Ahead in technology. Grows food in labs.  
14.) Normal or exotic  
15.) No religion  
16.) No  
17.) Social Hierarchy 

-

Kalong  
1.) English/Latin  
2.) -  
3.) -  
4.) -  
5.) -  
6.) Depends on who you ask. there arw stay at home women and men.  
7.) Clothes made of natural materials. often handsewn  
8.) Mild year round  
9.) Latin American Flora and Fauna (like Brazil)  
10.) Grown and hunter gathering  
11.) -  
12.) Rituals for the natural world. Like a annual Moon/Sun Festival.  
13.) Behind in technology.  
14.) Varies  
15.) Follows Wiccan tradition  
16.) Yes  
17.) Tribe leaders

In another dimension from our own we visit the milky way and zoom in on where our 10 major planets lay but in this demention there are 11 major planets.   
The sun: same as ours the name of the gassy star the size of a planet is the sun no notable difference from our own.   
The moon: colonatised but otherwise the same as ours.   
Mars: inhabited by a unknown species, information provided shows no sign of threat but further research is necessary to inhabit the planet.   
Venus: Mostly overrun by Brutes. Within the planets no one or nothing is allowed on said planet without approval of the overloard Prucronyx. The species is known as the Galgagric. Thin, and long they travel on the backs of Bunagar (Large insect types) On this planet the air is thin.  
Jupiter: Mostly animal like specimen roam this planet. with knowledge there seems to be a hefty supply of food.   
Onyxstar: Athynst forest.


	9. Sort 2

Language   
Look up and start

Origin tails  
Look up and start

Folklore  
Look up and start

Family tree  
Look up and start

Jobs/professions  
Look up and start

Gender roles   
Look up and start

Clothing/Costumes  
Look up and start

Weather  
Look up and start

Flora and fauna   
Look up and start

Food  
Look up and start

Geography   
Look up and start

Annual rituals   
Look up and start

Technology   
Look up and start

Animals  
Look up and start  
Started need more input 

Religion/Spirituality   
Look up and start  
Magic   
Look up and start

Politics/Power  
Look up and start


	10. The Zaharam-Chapelle-Parunas Ethnographical Questionnaire

The Zaharam-Chapelle-Parunas Ethnographical Questionnaire  
For several years, the standard questionnaire used by anthropologists studying various cultures in the Eastlands has been that of Dr. Ellandwine Zaharam of the Univ. of Auntimoany. While it has proven itself in the field, many philosophers have thought that it could be satisfactorily amplified by creating several new categories not addressed in the original and expanding some of the old categories with new questions. A committee of eight faculty and students worked to add questions to the questionnaire, the result of which is the following Zaharam-Chapelle-Parunas Ethnographical Questionnaire.  
At nearly double the size of the original (and considerably larger than similar tools), concerns have been raised about the possible unwieldiness of the tool. In order to maintain the general utility of the questionnaire, several related main categories have been compressed, while new ones that were not addressed in the older questionnaires have been created. Individual related questions have often been compressed into a single multipart question; it is felt that this practice in no way affects the practicability of the tool. Also, several very good but extremely focussed or detail oriented questions have been left out. While it is keenly felt that persons living in a community can offer great insights into the various topic explored in the questionnaire, it is felt that questions along the line of "how do people feel about this" are best left out, as any of the questions herein explored may be reasonably followed up by this sort of perceptive interrogation.  
The format of the new questionnaire is the same as the older verion, namely, a number of broad categories in which several related questions about a country or region or tribal structure may be explored. The main departure from the older format is in the elimination of the question numbers. It is felt that poorly worded or redundant questions could be more easily excised and new questions could be inserted if the numbers were eliminated. It has been made abundantly clear that no such questionnaire could ever be seen as compleat, however, the committee have striven to produce a workable and comprehensive tool rather than an absolutely compleat one. It is hoped that, as the needs arise, new main or subordinated categories can easily be inserted into the structure of the present questionnaire without disrupting the flow of questions or the layout of the questionnaire. The order of main categories is roughly from the broader concepts of Nature to the more specific aspects of the culture under consideration. It was felt that the questions should be left somewhat broad rather than focussed, as it is always possible to follow up an interview with questions seeking further detail. If highly detailed questions are asked from the outset, the interview can easily get bogged down in minutiae, for we would risk missing the forest for the trees. It is much to be hoped that this Questionnaire will be found of great use to any philosopher or student interested in gaining insight into the cultures and societies that peoples may divide themselves into.  
Faculty: Tom a Chapelle; Haristafaras Parunas; Taryusas  
Students: Shafranas; Numitor; M. Wortwede; A. Wortlece; C. Lankyshanks

 

I. Questions of Place.  
Describe the geography of where your society calls home.  
Describe the climate your society deals with. How severe are their seasons?  
What kinds of natural disasters has this society gotten used to?  
What importance (spiritual or cultural) do people ascribe to the geography?  
How do people feel about local landscapes being altered or used for a purpose other than what is traditional?  
What are the most commonly-grown foods?  
What are the most commonly-eaten meats?  
What foods are considered exotic or expensive?  
What forms of alcohol are common? Rare?  
Is there usually enough food and water for the population?  
What is this place's most abundant resource?  
What is its most valuable resource?  
What resource is it most lacking?  
How do people travel from one place to another?  
Are the borders secure? In what way?  
How many people live here?  
Where in this place do they congregate?  
What part of this place do they avoid? Why?  
What are the most common domesticated animals here? And what are they domesticated for?  
What are the most common wild animals? How are wild animals treated?  
Which animals are likely to be pets? Which ones won't be?  
What are the most common domesticated plants here? And what are they used for?  
What are the most common wild plants here? What are they used for?  
Top!  
IJ. Questions of Time.  
How far back does this societys written history go?  
How far back do its people believe it goes?  
How was this society founded? Who founded it and under what circumstances?  
What were the chief powers in the time when this society was founded?  
If it originated far away from here, how did it get here?  
What is the worst disaster they believe they've faced?  
What are the major events in this culture's past?  
What was the best thing that ever happened to them?  
What in their past makes them feel ashamed?  
What in their past makes them proud?  
What are they afraid of happening again?  
What are they hoping will happen? Do they think it likely?  
How strongly are people attached or connected to their heritage?  
What do they assume the future will hold?  
How has this society changed? Do its current members realize this?  
What are the most popular stories about the past?  
Who in the past is the greatest hero? The worst villain?  
Do people think the present better or worse than the past?  
Do people believe the future will be better or worse than the present or past?  
Top!  
IIJ. Questions of Race and Ethnicity.  
What are the chief races in the region?  
What are the chief ethnic groups of each race in the region? How are they distributed in place?  
How do they differ by language, appearance or ancestry?  
What jobs do the chief ethnicities primarily occupy? Are any groups denied work because of racial or ethnic heritage?  
What are typical attitudes of the native (or majority) ethnos to immigrants and other ethnicities?  
How has any variety of ethnicity in the region changed the societys culture?  
Top!  
IV. Questions of Family.  
How many spouses may a man or woman have?  
Who decides on a marriage?  
Can a marriage end in divorce? How?  
Who usually takes custody of children if a marriage ends for some reason?  
How are families named?  
What happens to orphans?  
How are boy and girl children treated differently?  
What, if anything, is considered a good marriage gift?  
What inanimate or sexless things are considered male or female?  
Does this society connect the ideas of marriage with love?  
How big are families, typically?  
What constitutes a household? How many people live in one household? How many generations?  
Are girls or boys preferred and why?  
How common is domestic violence? Is it understood to be a problem, or a normal aspect of family life?  
If it is seen as problematic, what is being done about it?  
Top!  
V. Questions of Customs and Social Life.  
What colors are associated with power? With virtue? With death?  
If two men get into a fight, how is this supposed to be resolved?  
If two women get into a fight, how should that be resolved?  
How do people demonstrate grief?  
Who inheirits property? Titles? Position?  
What are the most popular games? How important are they?  
When and how does someone go from child to adult?  
How much free time do people usually get?  
What do they spend this time doing?  
Is society segregated an any way?  
What social classes or divisions exist in this society?  
If so, can people move from one class to another? Are there any benefits to being of one class over another?  
Is there any discrimination against minority groups (racial, ethnic, religious) in this society?  
How independant or codependant are individuals?  
What are the typical roles of women and men? What are the expectations of children?  
Does the government play a large part in peoples lives?  
Does religion play a large part in peoples lives?

Food  
Describe how daily food is obtained.  
What type of foods are most popular?  
What are typical dishes and specialties of the region?  
What type of food is the locality or region famous for?  
What cutlery, if any, do people use for cooking and eating?  
How is the table arranged?  
How do people sit when eating? Is there any arrangement by age or dignity of diners?  
How many and when are the main mealtimes?  
Are there restaurants, popinas, street vendors or other places where food may be bought in public?  
Is there a significant risk of food poisoning? How many cases lead to death? Is there understood to be a link between food and poisoning or illness?  
How much does a typical meal cost, if bought and not grown at home?  
Clothing and Fashion What kind of clothes do people wear? How does this vary by season, ethnicity, age, profession, etc?  
How do the genders dress: what differences are there between mens and womens clothing and accessories?  
How is clothing made, in small shops or larger factories?  
How much does typical clothing cost?  
How important is fashion to people? How does this vary by individual?  
What kinds of jewelry do people wear? And when?

Entertainments  
Does the culture have outlets for dramatic arts (theater, puppetry, kinematography)?  
What other major forms of entertainment are there?  
Is the populace literate and numerate?  
Do people read for pleasure? If so, what do they read?  
How much do books, magazines, broadsheets and the like cost?  
Is there a public library system? Who uses it?  
Who are popular authors and poets?  
Who are some of the more famous characters from literature?  
How has this changed over time?

Top!  
VI. Questions of Manners.  
Who speaks first at a formal gathering?  
What kinds of gifts are considered appropriate or in extremely bad taste?  
How do younger adults address their elders?  
When is it rude to laugh at something funny?  
What kinds of questions cannot be asked in public? In private? At all?  
What parts of the body are routinely covered?  
How private are bodily functions like bathing or defecating?  
Top!  
VIJ. Questions of Faith.  
Is the culture religious or nonreligious?  
What are the major religious groups in the region?  
What are some of their core doctrines, dogmas, beliefs and practices?  
What is the overall cosmology and eschatology in religious terms?  
Is religion a cause of dissatisfaction, dissention or hostility in the region?  
Are religious traditions and any scriptures oral or written in nature or a combination?  
Is there a set canon of what consitutes officially sanctioned scripture?  
How are scriptural / traditional exegesis accomplished and by what hermeneutics?  
What is the role of myth within the religion?  
Is there a formal creed or set of credal statements that define the faith?  
What are typical symbols used in the religion and their meanings?  
What ritual objects are used in the religion (relics, talismans, medals, charms, etc)?  
What religious officials are there? Is there a formal clergy? How are they organised?  
Are there monks, saints, faqirs, nuns, prophets, apostles, disciples, preachers, friars, shamans, martyrs, mystics, seers, vates, sages, ascetics, religious heroes, saviours, redeemers, etc?  
What do people believe happens to them after death? How, if at all, can they influence this?  
What happens to those who disagree with the majority on questions of religion?  
Are there any particular places considered special or holy? What are they like?  
Is there a set religious calendar? What are the most popular rituals or festivals?  
Are there liturgical, meditative, and contemplative aspects to the religion?  
What is the basic structure of the religion (unitary, dualistic, etc)?  
What is the basic theology of the religion (i.e., monotheistic, polytheistic, henotheistc etc)?  
What do people have to offer to their Deity or deities?  
What do people want from their Deity or deities? How do they try and get it?  
Are there differing denominations or sects of the religion?  
How do their religious practices differ from their neighbours?  
Are issues such as orthodoxy, heterodoxy, heresy and apostasy keys in the religious life?  
What gender, ethnic, national or racial issues exist within the religion?  
Is ecumenism engaged in, or are other traditions treated as adversaries or enemies?  
What is the most commonly broken religious rule?  
What is the least-violated religious rule?  
How are such infractions punished? Is it possible to expel a community member?  
How can an outsider join the religious community?  
Does the religion send out missionaries? What role(s) do they play?  
What factions exist within the dominant religious institutions? How do they compete?  
Are the differing groups a result of schismatism or mutual and cooperative separation?  
Are there monastic groups? What do they do and how are they organized? How do you join one?  
Are there cult groups within the religious community?  
How are those who follow different faiths treated?  
What relationship do religious and political leaders have?  
What superstitions are common? What kinds of supernatural events or beings do people fear?  
What kinds of supernatural or othernatural beings exist in this religion (angels, demons, devi, asuras, spirits, ghosts, sprites, etc)?  
How are dreams and visions encompassed by the religion?  
How is religious action expressed (spontaneous or ritual liturgy, song, dance, music, ritual action, sex, miracle plays, etc)?

Magick  
How is magic integrated into society?  
Who can work magic? Is anyone disallowed from working magic?  
How are works of magic accomplished?  
What kind of preparation or study is required before undertaking a magical work?  
Top!  
VIIJ. Questions of Labour.  
Describe any kind of division of labour, such as into physical versus mental versus spiritual.  
Is there any especial prestige attached to some category of labour or a particular job?  
What jobs are considered mucky or are particularly depreciated?  
What professions or activities are considered masculine?  
What professions or activities are viewed as feminine?  
What are usual working hours? Are there days of rest or holidays?  
How does this differ between different jobs?  
What jobs have few workers and why?  
What are typical wages for various jobs?  
How does work affect lifestyle and health?  
What sort of jobs are preferred by which people? Are some jobs denied to certain groups?  
What are the ethical oaths or codes that govern various jobs? Is there a difference in ethics between manual and mental or spiritual work?  
Top!  
VIIIJ. Questions of Art.  
What are the favorite artforms?  
What are the least-favorite?  
How respected are artists?  
Do artists require official or unofficial protection or patronage?  
What kinds of trouble are artists in particular likely to find themselves in?  
How might a very successful artist live?  
What forms of theatre does your society have?  
How naturalistic or stylized is your society's art?  
What shapes are most common in your society's arts, like embroidery or architecture?  
Which artforms get the most and least respect?  
What form does censorship take?  
Who may not be an artist?  
What qualities equal "beauty" in this society?  
What makes a man or woman especially beautiful?  
How do people react to tattoos? Piercings? Facial hair? Cosmetics?

Entertainment  
Do people enjoy looking at art? Does this vary among communities?  
Do people enjoy doing art? Does this vary?  
Is there any calligraphy? Who does it?  
Does your culture have a distinct (or not so) musical style? What is it like?  
How do people listen to music (in a theater, at home, on the street, mechanical)?  
Does music influence people's behaviour?  
Does this culture have a typical dance form? What is it like?  
Who goes to see such entertainments?  
Top!  
X. Questions of Marriage.  
How is a marriage defined? How is a marriage contracted?  
What is the term of a marriage contract?  
What gifts are considered appropriate or inappropriate for a wedding?  
How are marriages celebrated?  
What is considered too great a difference in age for a couple?  
Do relationships allow multiple partners?   
In what ways is a marriage considered broken?  
How can a marriage be terminated?  
Top!  
XI. Questions of Health.  
What is the average life expectancy? How does this differ between different regions, races or ethnicities?  
What access do people have to clean drinking water (at home or in public)?  
What access do people have to proper sanitation (at home or in public)?  
Do houses or public buildings have plumbing? Cold and warm water?  
Describe any public or private bathing or latrine facilities.  
How is healthcare delivered in this society; what are its foundations?  
Are there hospitals or sanataria where many forms of health care are concentrated; or are practicioners more diffuse within the community?  
Do people have access to any form of medical aid for emergencies or for less urgent problems?  
What kinds of ailments or injuries are treatable in the locality using available supplies and expertise?  
What does typical healthcare cost?  
How do this societys doctors try to treat wounds and sickness?  
Which medical assumtions of this society are wrong?  
Do people seek care on an as-needed or emergency basis; or is health care seen as a preventative endeavour.  
How often do people see their doctor, dentist or other healthcare provider?  
Is a distinction made between physical and nonphysical ailments?  
What happens to those suffering from extreme mental illness? Spiritual illness? Other?  
How do people react to physical deformity (both congenital and acquired)?  
Top!  
XIJ. Questions of Sex.  
How does your society define incest? Rape? How do people react to these?  
What secret vice is believed to be widely practiced?  
What secret vice actually is practiced?  
What sexual habits are widely believed common among foriegners?  
How do people react to homosexuality? Is it frowned on? Encouraged?   
Are premarital sexual relations allowed? Extramarital?  
How is adultery defined? What (if any) is the punishment? Who decides?  
Is prostitution legal? How are prostitutes viewed? Is this accurate?  
What is the greatest sexual taboo?  
What does this society mean by the word "virgin" and how important it it?  
Is sex confined to marriage? Or, is it supposed to be?   
What constitutes aberrant sexual behavior?   
Are there any cultural or religious strictures, norms or tabus that specifically address sexual conduct?  
Are there secular laws that control or restict sexual behaviour?  
At what age is it considered normal to engage in sex? Are there tabus against sex with children?  
Should sex be a one-to-one experience? Or are groups allowed?  
Top!  
XIIJ. Questions of Education.  
Describe the education of the societys people: formal schooling, apprenticeship, etc.  
If education is mainly by apprenticeship, how is this accomplished?  
Is education compulsory / offered to everyone? What is the cost of education?  
Between which ages does education happen?  
How are year groups and academic years arranged?  
How are curricula arranged? What courses are typically offered?  
What degrees or diplomas are offered by schools?  
What do schools / colleges / universities look like?  
What are the classrooms like? What is a typical class size  
Who is in charge of education in the country, and in each individual school?  
Does this society have its own language? Its own writing system?  
How common is literacy? How is literacy viewed?  
What form and value are books?  
Who teaches others? How do they teach?  
Who decides who learns to read or write?  
Who teaches professions, like carpenter or scribe?  
Are foreigners ever brought in to teach new skills? Who does that?  
Top!  
XIIIJ. Questions of Technology.  
Are philosophy and science unified, or do they exist as separate and independent disciplines?  
What devices and technologies are availible for people?  
Are such devices taken for granted? If not, how many are appreciated?  
How do people envision a difficult or impossible task that could be made easier by using some kind of device or futuristic technology?  
How is knowledge distributed? Is it kept unknown to the common people, or is availible for all?

Architecture  
What major architectural styles are present? What do they look like?  
How does this vary over time and between places in the region?  
What major elements are present? How are they pieced together?  
What are houses like inside and out?  
What are palaces and castles like?  
How tall is the tallest building? How big is the biggest building?  
What materials are used in typical construction? Do any materials have to be imported?  
How are buildings constructed? Are there machines or is work done by hand?  
What are some famous landmarks in the region? Why are they famous? Are they famous internationally?  
Top!  
XV. Questions of Transportation and Communications.  
How do people get from place to place? Does this vary at all in different places?  
Do people make long journeys? If so, what are they like?  
Is there a public transport system? Who uses it? How much does it cost?  
What are the roads like? How do they vary from place to place?  
Do individuals or families own and use their own vehicles?  
How safe and clean is the typical transport system?  
What major fuels are used?  
Apart from face to face, how do people communicate with each other?  
Is there a postal service? How fast is it? How much does it cost to use? What restrictions are there on packet delivery? Does the post operate internationally? How likely is it that an article sent in the post will reach its intended destination?  
What technical or mechanical means of communications exist?  
Top!  
XVI. Questions of Economics.  
What is the local economy based on?  
How is commerce engaged in?  
If levied, how are taxes collected? What are such revenues used for? How does taxation affect the people?  
What do people expect from their government in return for the taxes paid?

Money  
What is the local currency like? How is it subdivided? What is is based on (metal, labour, fiat)?  
Is currency issued by a central authority or by some decentralised means?  
How does it compare to other neighbouring currencies?  
How has the value of the currency changed or fluctuated recently?  
How are coins and notes produced? How common are forgeries?  
How is wealth distributed?  
Is there a public banking system?  
Who uses it? What benefits does it bring? At what cost?  
Is there a large gap between the wealth of the rich and poor? What expectations do each group have from the other?  
What constitutes "poverty" in this society?  
Top!  
XVIJ. Questions of Death and Burial.  
What is their understanding of death and dying?  
What does this society do with their corpses?  
Do they cremate their dead? Or, how are dead bodies disposed of?  
Is the family responsible for the body?   
What part do the priests play?  
Are there cemeteries at all?   
Or, does everyone have a crypt in back with all the relatives in it?   
Do people visit the dead? If so, how often and why?

Suicide  
What do people in this culture think about suicide?   
Is it the greatest sin one can commit? Or is it a sin at all?  
Is it the great and last comfort of a tormented soul?   
Is it worse than murder?  
Top!  
XVIIJ. Questions of Government.  
What is the form of government? How is it structured?  
What are some of the most fundamental policies of the government?  
What is the political status of minority communities?  
How is government chosen?  
What is the countrys general foreign policy?  
Who decides whether someone has broken a law? How?  
What kinds of punishments are meted out? By whom? Why?  
How are new laws created or old ones changed?  
Is there some form of clemency or pardon? What is involved?  
Who has the right to give orders, and why?  
What titles do various officials have?  
How are the rules different for officials as opposed to the common person?  
How do government officials dress?  
Is the law written down? Who interprets it?  
Once accused, what recourse does someone have?  
Is torture allowed? What kinds? Is capital punishment allowed?  
How are criminals executed?  
Who cannot rise to positions of leadership?  
Is bribery allowed? Under what circumstances?  
What makes someone a bad ruler in this society? What can be done about it?  
What are the most common or dangerous forms of criminal?

City Watch & Sheriffs  
Is there a civilian police force, or is law enforcement the province of the military?  
Is the police force a nationalised one, or are there multiple regional forces?  
How militant or vigilante are they? Are they usually or ever armed?  
What is the extent of their authority? Can they shoot you? Can they use magic? Can they torture or otherwise force a confession? Can they use telepathy?  
Are there individuals or groups who are above the law?  
Is there a secret police?  
What is the role of police informants, if any?  
Top!  
XIX. Questions of Warfare.  
Does the country have an armed force? What types? What size?  
How do the armed forces compare with others in the region or world?  
Who declares war?  
Who has the power to declare conditions of peace?  
How are treaties negotiated?  
What happens to prisoners taken in battle?  
What weapons are favoured by the various armed forces?  
What form of warfare does this society use?  
How do battles in the airs or waters or underworlds differ from surface warfare?  
Who are the Elite warriors? What distinguishes them?  
How does someone get command of troops?  
Where do the loyalties of military units lie?  
Are there professional soldiers? Do they make up the bulk of the military?  
What is campaign or camp life like?  
What ethical or moral codes do warriors adhere to?  
How are battle injuries treated?  
How long do wars typically last?  
Has this society ever attacked another? What was the nature of that war? What would make this society go to war?  
Has there ever been a civil war or a revolution?  
What do soldiers do when there's no war?  
Are there any current tensions / wars / embargoes etc with any other nations?  
Who are the countrys enemies? Whos winning the war?  
What defences are available to cities?  
Top!


	11. Territory details

Territorys: 

Athynst forest:   
First of all Alex is from another dimension so our rules and social aspects are different from ours, first Onxystar is as big as earth same mass same climates, but unlike earth the whole planet is organized by multiple people who work together, Alex's time zone is socially medieval, but has no views of gender, so a king, queen or both of either could rule the mass, and since the only religion is that of taking care of the planet and it's people there are no rules from separating the mass to gender or species, meaning a tiger anthropoid (animal humanoid) Could be married or even own a sheep animoid (animal who can turn into an athropod but is either unwilling or possibly can't) in a fashion of a farmer of our earth would a sheep of our earth the difference between them and us, they are all aliens to us (consider watching Ben ten when he turns into the tiger study that tiger and that's what these guys are but of all animal and human types) you'd think the world would be chaotic what's to stop the tiger from eating his/her sheep, again, they are neither human nor animal, but both like us can control themselves now, yes, there are non-existing animals and some half breed humans, for example harpy, mermaid, lamia, there are an unlimited number of possibilities of animal-human, animal-animal, even some human-human. It is a world where everyone can coexist peacefully, killing for sport or fun is highly illegal, there are places that do have ways to hunt while still following that so that one party can hunt, but must bring back the carcass either for themselves or someone else who might not be able to hunt but eats meat. They do have the technology, bit prefer nature overall Anything else I can add to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Coauthors: Rob Beyer


End file.
